Starting Over
by blacknblu30
Summary: She arrived in a place foreign to her because Trinity and Kerianne said they'd help her. She was just hoping that help was with keeping her safe. He was still getting over the loss of his wife when she showed up. Can they help each other start over? Please read, my summary's tend to suck.
1. Arrival

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE, I'M NOT COOL ENOUGH.**

"Welcome to Charming" well fuck. Why didn't I just agree with my dear old uncle and then sneak out to find who I needed to. Oh well, I got out and now I needed to find this car place Trinity told me to go to. I heaved my bag up off the ground and pulled the strap over my head so that it went across my chest and started walking. This place looked like the old black and white American shows my mum used to watch on the telly back home. Not that I could remember much about them, I didn't watch a lot of the shows.

I walked down the quiet, empty streets before stopping at the first car place I found and pulled out my phone. I unlocked the screen and scrolled down to Trinity's texts so I could find the name of the shop she said her brother was at. I read the screen and then looked up to see "Teller-Morrow" in big red letters, knowing I had found the place. I sighed and pulled on my bag a bit before heading up the lot to try to find her brother. She didn't give me much to go on, just that he was good looking and looked like her dad. She had showed me a photo of John Teller so I could kind of spot him in the crowd of bikers. She did assure me that they weren't like Callum or the guys in Belfast. I shook my head, not wanting to think of Callum. I found the office door and rapped on it, hoping whoever was behind it would help me find him. I waited as the door opened and a woman with dark hair with highlights and brown eyes was staring at me. "Ya lost?"

I resisted an eye roll and sighed. "No, ma'am. I'm looking for Jackson Teller. Do you know where I might find him?"

I watched as her plucked eyebrow raised and she looked me over. "What do you want with him?"

I rolled my eyes this time before answering. "No concern of yours is it? I was told he'd be here and that I could trust him."

I could tell whoever this was and I weren't going to get a long which at the moment I gave two shits about really. I backed up a bit as she shut the door and stood before me.

"Jackson is my son and if he knocked you up, you're gonna haveta prove it, sister."

I smirked and got closer to her. "First of all, I don't know your son myself. Although Trin said he is awfully good looking and would have been a good shag if he wasn't her brother."

The woman stood back and then took a good look at me, _finally_ noticing I wasn't from around here.

"What did the bitch say about my son?"

I rolled my eyes that time and stared in hers. "She's not a bitch, not her fault John Teller couldn't keep it in his pants and from your reaction to me, I'd say Jackson is no better."

"No better at what?"

We both turned our heads and I had to blink to keep my focus so I didn't have my jaw drop. This man, I could easily tell was Trinity's brother; however, he was nothing like I pictured from the photograph. They looked a bit alike but with the blonde hair and blue eyes... "No wonder she almost shagged him senseless."

"Excuse me?"

I winced and looked back to the blue eyes of the biker in front of me. "I said that out loud, didn't I?"

He nodded. "And judging by the accent, you're English."

I nodded and sat my bag on the ground. "Are you Jackson Teller?"

He nodded and I continued. "Trinity told me I could trust you and to talk to you when I got here."

He looked at me with a smile. "Trin didn't tell me anyone was coming to see me. What's your name sweetheart?"

Oh no, not the nicknames already. I sighed. "Arianna Oswald. My uncle is from here."

He exchanged a look with the other woman and then picked up my bag. "Follow me, darlin'."

I nodded and followed him into a building beside the shop where the bikes were parked. I let him lead me into a room and then shut the door. I looked around and noticed a table with a reaper cut into it.

"Impressive table."

He sat the bag on top of it and sat at the head when I noticed his patch. "President, great"

"Well thank you, I think."

I looked up into his eyes to see the smile in them and shrugged, "Sorry, my filter comes and goes."

He nodded and gestured for me to set down. I took the seat to his right and put my hands on the table just staring at them.

"So...how do ya know Trinity?"

I looked up at him and he gave a little smile. "I went to private school in London with Kerianne. My mum was Elliot's sister. We moved to London when I was two. Met Trinity a few months before her brother found his son and left to go home."

I smirked and he smiled. "I'm guessing by the shagging comment she told you about that?"

I nodded and chuckled a bit. "Yea, she came to see me actually as I lived just outside Belfast. She was so horrified because you ended up her brother. She spent two days at my house before going back when Mack died. Glad you found your son, by the way."

He nodded. "Thank you. So why did she think I could help you?"

I looked back to my hands again, not really wanting to trouble him and just really wanting to start over.

"Arianna..."

I looked up at him and let out a breath. "It's mostly due to my old man back home because he's prospecting into the Sons of Anarchy over in Belfast, I think. He doesn't know I'm here but does know about Elliot. Trin and Keri helped me get out and they wanted to make sure I was safe so Trin told me to find you. Keri agreed and said if you wouldn't help me then to find Filip Telford."

Jackson nodded and leaned forward a bit. "Filip is outside, do you want him in here to?"

I nodded and he went to open the door. I heard him shout for one of the guys to get someone named Chibs and then he took his seat again. We sat silently as we waited for the other guy to get in the room. I jumped hearing a Scottish accent, not realizing Fiona had married someone not Irish given her background.

"What is it, Jackie boy?"

I watched as he sat down and nodded at me in hello before addressing his President, also noticing the VP patch on his cut. "Great, Trin and Keri knew who to give me over too."

Both men looked at me, the blonde, of course, was smiling.

"Kerianne and Trinity told her to find me or you so that we could help with one of the prospects in Belfast."

The other man looked at me and I just looked down again. He reminded me of Callum and I didn't know if that was good or bad. He was Kerianne's dad though, so hopefully he was a decent bloke. I could feel him looking at me and raised my head to see both of them waiting patiently. I let out a breath. "Alright. Callum is very abusive and I ended up in the hospital. Trin and Keri saw some of the things he did and asked me to leave. To come here and to seek you out in case he found me."

Both men looked at me and then at each other.

"Where's your uncle?"

I shrugged. "I don't know, really. I asked him to bring me here and when he told me not to get mixed up with the likes of you I told him Trinity had told me to come straight here. When he asked why I would trust her over family, I merely told him that phone calls over the last five years didn't make us family. Trinity and Kerianne are my family. I made him pull over and I got out then he took off."

I could see the anger a bit in their eyes, but knew it was for Elliot. I also knew that if my uncle knew just how bad these men could get then he worked with them before. I wouldn't dare ask though, I wasn't that stupid. I knew about the bikers back home, but not the details. I don't really know if Trin and Keri did either; however, did know that Keri was fourth generation IRA. That was enough for me.

"Do you have a place to stay?"

I smiled. "My mom left a small house for me here in town when she died of breast cancer last year and said some man named Floyd would have the key because her brother didn't know anything about it."

Both men looked at each other silently and I just put my hands in my lap and looked at my knees. I knew a little about the Americans from mum and she told me that the men were a lot different then the ones I grew up with. I sure hoped she was right because most of the men I had dated were like Callum, he was just the icing on the cake and my last straw. I had to keep my wits about me and not let any of the guys here get to me, I didn't need anymore reminders about how much of a whore I was, not to mention my worthlessness to amount to anything useful other then a spot to put their dick after a beating.

It was my mum's wish for me to marry a good man because she wasn't able to give me a dad. Maybe that's why I always go for the wrong ones. I didn't have a man that showed me I was beautiful and how I should be treated. I, of course, knew that would never happen; Callum made sure of that with the carvings on my back. I would always be his, but knew after my last hospital stay that Keri and Trin would've made me leave whether I wanted to or not. I heard a couch and looked up to see both bikers looking at me.

"Lassie, I'm going to take you to Floyd and then look at the house yer ma left. If it needs work we will help. Does Jackie need to call his sister?"

I looked at both men and sighed. "If he wants, but I told her I would tell you what you needed to know because I didn't know you and wasn't going to go into too much detail. Trinity and Kerianne know the full story and maybe with time, you will too. I just got out of the hospital before boarding my uncle's plane and almost died while in there. I'm pretty sure they would have made me get on it. I know what Fiona and Keri were born into and it scares the shite out of me."

Keri's dad, Chibs or Filip or whatever, chuckled. "That it should, Arianna. Come on, Jack said we could use his truck so you wouldn't freak on my bike."

I nodded and followed the Scottish man out of the building and to a tan old looking dodge truck. I walked around and got into the truck, sitting the bag on my lap. We didn't talk all the way down the street and stopped at a barber shop that was called "Floyd's". Filip told me to stay and he'd be back with the key. I watched as he walked in and a cop automatically walked out and I knew. The bikers here had some of the cops in their pocket. I watched through the window as the men talked a bit and then the barber came out with Keri's dad.

"You're Peg's daughter?"

I just nodded. "Arianna."

The older man smiled and handed me a key. "Chibs has the address and I told him it needed some work. I kept up with the lawn and what I could, but with money running low I had to stop repairing it about a year ago."

I smiled and nodded. "Thank you for helping my mum. She always told me you were a nice old man. She left me some money so I should be alright to fix it up."

He smiled back at me. "Your mom was a great lady and a good friend. No one really understood her and I let her help me in the shop after your grandfather died. Elliot didn't really know how to handle her. She liked to hang out with the bikers."

I laughed. "Thank you. I'm glad she had someone like you."

He nodded and went back into his shop. I waiting for Filip to get back into the cab and then he turned the key. I looked at him. "Do I call you Filip or Chibs?"

He smiled. "Whichever is fine, lassie. How's Kerianne and her mum?"

I smiled at him. "They are great. Fiona helped us get me out of the hospital so that Callum couldn't find me."

He just nodded. "That sounds liked my Fi. I miss them."

I smiled. "Keri had to get a new phone and told me to give you the number so you could talk to her. She told me a bit about why you left them when you helped Jackson and so wants to make sure you can get a hold of her."

He took the key out of the ignition and smiled at me before getting out. "After we get ye settled, I'll call'er. I'm glad she thought I could help her friend."

I nodded, smiling at him, before jumping out of the cab. I put my bag back over my shoulders and then looked up at the house. It needed a good coat of paint on the outside and the yard needed some work to make it look good. I sighed and walked up to the front door, hoping it didn't fall off. I put the key in the lock and undid the deadbolt before walking in. I left the door open so that Filip could follow me in if he wanted and walked in pass the entry way. The paint or wallpaper on the walls wasn't the original color and I sighed. I knew mum said this place would need some work in the letter she left me with the will, but I didn't know how much. I went to walk on and felt a hand on my arm causing me to shriek.

"Sorry."

I turned to see Filip standing behind me. I looked down at his hand still on my arm and he took it away. "The wood's rotten, Arianna. I think we could fix up cheap though. I'll talk to Jackie boy and some of the guys to get it fixed up."

I shook my head. "No, I don't wanna be too much trouble. I'll just ask my uncle to help."

He chuckled and I looked at him. "Elliot Oswald has people that do it fer him. He wouldn't know what to do with most of the things needed to fix this place up. Let's get back to the clubhouse and we'll figure out where ye'll stay while we figure out this house. It's not safe."

I nodded. "Alright. Thank you, Filip."

He smiled and then we left to head back over to the shop. I stared out the window and watched the buildings go by as he drove back to the shop. He pulled into the same spot the truck was in before and we jumped out of the truck. I watched as the woman from before started her way over and she didn't look happy about me still being here.

"Chibs."

"Now Gemma, this girl needs our help. Kerianne and Trinity told her to come to us and so Jackie and I decided to help get her set up. Elliot is here and so she's going to be around."

I sighed and nodded in understanding. This was Jackson's mum and from what Trin had told me, she's a royal bitch with a capital B. I just walked away and the woman grabbed my wrist and pulled me to her. "You stay away from my son. He's been through enough and doesn't needed some English tart running over him."

I turned and leaned into her a bit, Filip watching us. I also saw Jackson heading over from the car he was working on. "I have no attention of shagging your son, Gemma. First, he's Trinity's brother and I already know a bit about what's in his pants anyway. Second, I have made the decision that bikers aren't good for me. Now get your grimy paw off my arm before I use the training I had in my self defense class during my stay in the hospital the last bloody month."

I stared at the woman, daring her to keep her hand on me when she released it. I knew she saw my resolve to hit her, no matter how her son and I were connected. She just nodded and then turned to her son. "I'm going to pick up the boys. See you at home."

Jackson nodded and then we watched as she left. The bikers all turned to look at me and I saw the question in the blonde's eyes. I knew that he knew Trinity didn't get a peak at his goods since their mother's had stopped them in time, but Gemma didn't need to know that. I turned to Filip, who was trying to hold in a laugh. "What?"

He let it out as did half of the bikers in the shop.

"Lassie, ye stood up to Gemma and no one does that unless it's Jackie here, or Clay. You just made it to her good book since you had the guts to threaten her. She'll leave ye alone now."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever." I turned to Jackson. "As for you, thanks for not letting it on that Trin actually didn't see anything a sister isn't suppose to."

He smiled and nodded. "No problem. I figured you'd stay at the house."

I looked at Filip and he nodded. "Right...Jackie boy, she can't stay there. The floor's rotted and it needs some work. I told her we'd figure something out."

I watched him run a hand down his face and sigh. "Alright...we'll get Phil to look at it since his dad was in construction to see what the damage it and go from there. I called Trinity and she gave me the reasons why helping her was a good thing. Callum isn't a great guy and is already threatening them. They went to Michael with it and they are safe. Fiona and Kerianne also."

Jackson looked at me and I knew he saw the worry on my face. He walked closer to me and then moved a stray hair from my face. "Darlin' you are safe and my sister is safe. She wouldn't have sent you to me if she didn't know how to handle the fucker. She said to call when we get you settled and not to worry about them."

I simply nodded and let him take my bag. I watched him as he carried it into the clubhouse building that we were in earlier. I was already in trouble. I knew what Trinity and Kerianne had told me about him, but to see it up close, to experience it was a whole different thing completely. I blinked when he was out of sight and turned to see a smirk on Filip's face, knowing I had been caught. I rolled my eyes and followed the man who took my bag. I walked in to him telling some biker to put the bag in his old room. "Why your room?"

He turned to look at me. "I don't use it much anymore so it's alright for you and has a bathroom in it so you can have privacy while we fix up your house. I tend to stay at my house with my sons more then indulging in what's here at night."

"What's he..."

"Jax, long time."

I turned to see some girls that could only be described as whores walk in and then turned back to Jackson, who rolled his eyes. "Ladies I am not staying. Ya'll know this. I don't stay here more then is needed and Arianna needs my bed so no go for me, sorry."

I watched the smile leave their faces as they looked down on me and rolled my eyes. What was with this American that all the girls, here and in Europe, wanted a piece of him. "He has to shag them senseless for them to be that disappointed."

It got quiet and I closed my eyes. "Bloody filter."

I heard a chuckle and looked over to see Jackson trying to contain himself.

"You think your so damn funny." I stated, causing him to let out the laugh.

"Darlin' you're the one that said I shag them senseless. I don't know about that, it's more to do with the patch and the fact that my wife died a year ago." He leaned into me and whispered, "They want to be my old lady which wont happen. I had one, I'm done with them mostly. Still feels like I'm cheating."

I looked at him and smiled. "Trinity told me about her, I'm sorry. I wasn't going to bring it up."

He nodded and then walked out talking about going home. I stood and watched as everyone looked at me. I turned to Filip, who nodded for me to follow him. I turned and went down the hall after him. I stopped and looked at the bike on the shelf and smiled. Maureen had told me about the bike that John Teller used to take her on and wondered if this one was it. I took out my phone and and took a photograph of it to send to Trinity later so she could show her mum. I turned to look for Filip and found him at the end of the hall.

"This is the room, Arianna. The lock does work and the water gets hot quickly. I'm across the hall if you need anything and you'll probably meet the rest tomorrow. A party goes on most nights so it'll get noisy."

I nodded in thanks and walked into the room. I turned as he shut the door and then turned back to look around. I saw my bag on the bed and the photos on the walls. I walked over and looked at them a bit noticing Jackson with two boys that looked like him. The youngest; however, looked more like the woman in them. "Must be Tara." I mused as I looked at each of them. Trinity had told me how someone ran her off the road and her car went over a cliff outside town on her way home from Lodi one night.

I felt the tears fall as I looked at how happy they were. He didn't look like that anymore. His smile lit up his face in these photos, not like the ones he showed me today. Trinity had told me that Abel had a different mother, but Tara saved his life since she was the doctor that operated on him. I couldn't help but notice that the man in these was the man Gemma was trying to protect. After seeing the girls react outside, they all wanted the title of his old lady. I sighed and went to my bag, not able to look at them any longer and opened it to get out my shorts and cami to sleep in. I changed and then went to brush my teeth. I then braided my hair to the side and laid on the bed that Jackson had given me for the nights to come, sleep coming very easily even with the bikers just outside my door.

_**Alright, here's the next one. I'm not quite sure where this one is taking me and I am trying out the first person POV for the first time with SOA so bare with me. It'll be Arianna and Jax's POV most of the time, maybe a couple with Chibs and Gemma, not sure on that. Hope you like the ride and please leave your input in the box as usual. I'm doing writing today so I may have a couple chapters up for you. Also, I'm not British so will not have the slang in here as I don't know most of it. Arianna is 25 and Jax is 33. Till next time-Brianna**_


	2. Weird Day

I woke up and got a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. I shook my head and ran a hand down my face as the other shut off the alarm. It was the first day of school for the boys, Thomas' first day of kindergarten. I sighed and sat up so I could get them out of bed. The last year had been hard on both boys and myself. The bastard that ran my wife off the road was long dead, I made sure of that and Pope was finished. Everyone in Oakland and the surrounding areas knew he'd taken it too far when Tara died. I shook my head of those thoughts and pulled on a pair of jeans before heading to the boys' rooms. I turned on the lights and woke them up, Abel always easier then Thomas. I walked into Thomas' room and shook him to wake him up. "Hey buddy." I smiled as his brown eyes, Tara's eyes, looked back at me. "Morning daddy."

I smiled as he sit up and then went to help him pick out a pair of shorts and a Harley shirt for the day. He pushed me out the door, telling me he was a big boy now and could put them on himself. I just laughed and walked down to start on filling their bowls with some cereal. I sat them on the table as the boys came into the room, Thomas dragging his shoes by the strings. I just shook my head and laughed as he climbed into the chair to eat, leaving the shoes in the floor. I knelt in front of him and put his shoes on him while he ate. While they finished, I went to finish getting dressed. I pulled out a SAMCRO tee and slipped it over before pulling my cut on. I ran a brush through my hair and then slipped my white sneakers on before hooking my Kabar on my belt loop. I grabbed my wallet and keys to the truck, heading back to the boys so we could go. "Come on boys, get your bags."

I watched as they gathered their things and then we walked out to get in the truck. Thomas sat in the middle as usual while Abel took his seat by the door. I drove them in silence as we headed to the school. I got out of the truck and helped Thomas out before following Abel into the building. He was starting the fourth grade and it almost broke my heart knowing if it wasn't for Tara he probably wouldn't have made it here. We stopped at Thomas' door first since it was closer and Abel waited while I met the teacher before we headed to Abel's class.

"Dad."

I looked down at him, waiting for him to finish. "I know Tara wasn't my real mom and I know we're all sad that she's gone, but if you wanted to date and not be lonely, I'm OK with that. Thomas is real little so he wont understand, but I'll help."

I knelt down in front of him and sighed. "Son, I have no attention of dating anytime soon. No, Tara wasn't your real mom, but she was your mother. She was the best mom. I'm not lonely, Abel. I have you and Thomas. That's enough."

He smiled and gave me a hug. "I love you, dad."

"I love you too, kiddo. Have fun and Grandma is picking you guys up OK."

I watched as he nodded and then walked into the class. I turned and walked back out the building, trying not to think about what he told me.

I pulled out my keys and hopped into the truck to head to the shop. I had gotten to where I left the bike there, knowing the guys would take care of it. I made sure I went home every night so the boys wouldn't be without me. I knew everyone was worried about me, but at least I wasn't drowning myself in booze and pussy like I did when Tara left for Med School. I parked the truck in my usual spot and saw a blonde talking to my mom. I got out of the truck and walked up toward the office when I saw the anger pass over my mom's face. I walked up to hear the tail end of a conversation apparently. "...I'd say Jackson is no better."

"No better at what?"

I watched as they both turned to look at me when the blonde stated, "No wonder she almost shagged him senseless."

"Excuse me?"

I watched her wince a bit. "I said that out loud, didn't I?"

I nodded. "And judging by the accent, you're English."

I watched as she sat her bag down, nodding. "Are you Jackson Teller?"

I nodded and waited for her to continue. "Trinity told me I could trust you and to talk to you when I got here."

I smiled. "Trin didn't tell me anyone was coming to see me. What's your name sweetheart?"

I furrowed my brow as she sighed. "Arianna Oswald. My uncle is from here."

I glanced at mom and then picked up her bag. "Follow me, darlin'."

I didn't wait on her and walked to the clubhouse. I led her into church and shut the door.

"Impressive table."

I just nodded and sat the bag on the table when I heard, "President, great"

"Well thank you, I think."

I smiled as she looked at me. "Sorry, my filter comes and goes."

I nodded and gestured for her to sit. "So...how do ya know Trinity?"

I listened as she explained how she met Trinity and Kerianne, making a comment about what she had said outside. I smiled a bit to myself when I saw the blush on her cheek before her hazel eyes met mine. I tried to squash the feeling riding up at me as she told me about Trinity staying with her till Mack died and then told me she was happy about us finding Abel.

"Thank you. So why did she think I could help you?"

I watched as she looked back at her hands and knew it had to be bad. "Arianna..."

She looked back at me and I saw the sadness in her eyes. "It's mostly due to my old man back home because he's prospecting into the Sons of Anarchy over in Belfast, I think. He doesn't know I'm here but does know about Elliot. Trin and Keri helped me get out and they wanted to make sure I was safe so Trin told me to find you. Keri agreed and said if you wouldn't help me then to find Filip Telford."

I told her that Filip was here and when I asked if she wanted me to get him she just nodded. I got up and found a prospect cleaning up the bar and told him to get me Chibs. I then walked back in and sat in my chair. We sat silently as we waited for my VP to enter so I could figure out what was going on.

"What is it, Jackie boy?"

I looked over at him and was about to reply...

"Great, Trin and Keri knew who to give me over too."

She looked up and when she saw my smile, knew her filter betrayed her yet again. I turned back to Chibs to explain.

"Kerianne and Trinity told her to find me or you so that we could help with one of the prospects in Belfast."

We watched as she just looked down again and waited for her to tell us why our families thought to send her to Charming. We heard her breath of resolve and then she explained. "Alright. Callum is very abusive and I ended up in the hospital. Trin and Keri saw some of the things he did and asked me to leave. To come here and to seek you out in case he found me."

I chanced a look at Chibs and then asked Arianna where Oswald was. She explained how the conversation went with Elliot and I couldn't believe with how he just left her in the middle of nowhere when some guy could be right behind her.

"Do you have a place to stay?" I asked.

She nodded and told us how Floyd had been helping her mother with some house. She looked back down and Chibs and I discussed how to help her. Something in me knew I needed to talk to Trinity about the girl, there was more to it. I listened as Chibs explained the plan and then I heard her reply to how Trinity to react when I called her. I understood Arianna not wanting to give us the full story, we weren't family and were new.

Something in me was hoping she'd confide in one of us here when the time came, and for some reason I really wanted it to be me. I nodded as I handed the keys to Chibs and then stayed seated as they left. I ran a hand down my face, trying to get the thoughts out of my head. I didn't need to have anything physical creeping up while trying to help Trinity's friend. I took out my prepay and found the number I was looking for, hitting the button to call my sister.

_"Hey Jax, did she make it?"_

"Yea, Trinity. What really happened over there with the Callum guy?"

_"I'm not going into it so you have to deal with what she gave you, Jackson. He's already threatening me and Keri but we told Michael what happened and so he's hanging around. Keri and Fi are staying with ma and me. Please keep her close Jackson."_

"Alright, Mom wasn't too happy when she got here, Trin."

I heard the chuckled on the other line._ "I'm sure Gemma wasn't, especially since I told'er to go to you. I gotta go, I don't want to be on the phone to long but have her call when ya get'er settled, yea."_

"Alright, Did you get the pictures I sent of the boys?"

_"Yes and I showed Ma, Kerianne, and Fi. They are getting so big, Jax. Give them hugs for me."_

"Will do, Trinity."

I hung up the phone.

We never said good bye and she had been here a few times. We made sure to keep in touch and she even came for the funeral last year. She hadn't been able to make it back and after meeting Arianna had a feeling that was why. Trinity and I were a lot alike when it came to our family and friends. I'm sure she and Kerianne had spent a lot of time trying to convince Arianna to leave the bastard that was beating on her. I took a deep breath and let it out, going to take Chibs spot on the car he was working on with Tig so the bug could get fixed by the end of the day and Tristan could get it back.

I was so consumed in helping Tig that I didn't notice when Chibs had came back till I heard my mom walking over. I sat the wrench down and started over when I noticed the blonde was still with them. I stood just far enough back to hear my mom threaten her to stay away from me and rolled my eyes. I almost chuckled though when I heard her reply about knowing about my anatomy and her promise to my mom. Mom noticed I was in hearing range and I nodded when she told me she was going to pick up the boys. I turned back to my VP and the girl next to him as my mom took off. I couldn't help but laugh with the others as Chibs explained why we were all looking at her and then smiled when she said thanks for me not ruining what she didn't actually know to Gemma.

I told them about my call to Trinity then took her bag and again led her into the clubhouse after Chibs told me about the house. Phil was really good at that thing because he was raised in construction so I knew it wouldn't cost much to fix if we got some of the guys on it. I was actually glad that we hired two new mechanics so some of us guys could take turns in helping her repair the place. I thought about how soft her hair was when I told them about my call with my sister and mentally slapped myself. I couldn't believe I did that, that was not something I needed to be doing anytime soon. I didn't want to go there with anyone. I gave Arianna's bag to Phil and told him to take it to my room

"Why your room?"

I turned and smiled. "I don't use it much anymore so it's alright for you and has a bathroom in it so you can have privacy while we fix up your house. I tend to stay at my house with my sons more then indulging in what's here at night."

She was about to ask, as I knew she would when some of the new croweaters walked in. I didn't know their names as Tara was still here when they started hanging around. I shook my head so I wouldn't go there and rolled my eyes when I heard them address me. "Ladies I am not staying. Ya'll know this. I don't stay here more then is needed and Arianna needs my bed so no go for me, sorry."

"He has to shag them senseless for them to be that disappointed."

I chuckled as she closed her eyes and then stated, "Bloody filter."

I tried to contain my laugh as to not embarrass her but she just had to keep going.

"You think your so damn funny."

I lost it and let the laugh out. "Darlin' you're the one that said I shag them senseless. I don't know about that, it's more to do with the patch and the fact that my wife died a year ago." I leaned into her and whispered, "They want to be my old lady which wont happen. I had one, I'm done with them mostly. Still feels like I'm cheating."

I saw a look pass in her eyes as she told me that Trinity had told her about Tara. I just nodded and walked out to go home to my boys.

I tried not to think about the blonde staying in my room at the clubhouse. I hadn't thought of a girl and have my body react since Tara and it was weird. The girls at the shop only got me in bed when I was royally frustrated and mom made me stay for the night. Everyone knew I just wasn't in it, but they didn't care. They got to be hit by the President so what did they care if I was just using them. I knew I would need to keep my distance as far as Arianna was concerned. I didn't lie to her, I felt guilty every time I fucked one of the girls.

I knew it wasn't necessary and that Tara would want me to be happy, but I just couldn't get over the fact that my head thought I had betrayed her in some way each and every time. I pulled into my drive and turned the truck off. I lit a cigarette as soon as my truck door shut and then walked into the house. I had tried to cut back, knowing Abel hated the smoking. He had told me that he didn't wanna bury me on top of Tara and so was trying to quit for the boys. I had a feeling though that with helping Trinity's friend, I was going to smoking a bit more then my body was now accustomed to. I walked in to see my mom had made Italian Chicken for dinner and sat my things on the kitchen counter by the door. I smiled down at Thomas as he wrapped his arms around my legs, knowing he'd most likely be more Tara's height then mine. I bent my knees and picked him up, holding him to me.

"How was your first day?"

I chuckled as his eyes lit up and then rushed back to the table as he started on his first day. I loved watching him talk, he was very animated when he was excited about something. After he was finished, I turned to Abel, who let me know he had a good day. Mom had let it slip that he was talking to Sara Marshall when Gemma picked them up and I smiled as his cheeks turned a bit pink. My son was getting his first crush and I knew if he was like me after puberty I was in trouble. After dinner, I helped mom clean up while the boys went to start on baths.

"So, hows the girl?"

I rolled my eyes, "Ma, I talked to Trinity. Arianna really needs our help. She has a house here and family here. Trin and Kerianne just wanted her to know she was safe and so Chibs and I are gonna respect that our family knew they could count on us. Chibs is going to do all he can, Kerianne hardly asks him for anything and the fact that Arianna told me that she told her to look for him and could trust him says a lot. Phil is going to look at the house tonight and she's at the club with Chibs till we get everything done. She's going to help us and has money to pay for it, Chibs said anyway. Just please be the helpful, caring woman I know is in there somewhere."

I turned to look at her and she rolled her eyes. "You like her, Jackson."

I sighed, "Ma, she's nice. That's it. I barely know her and all she told me was some of what happened to her. I hardly think a biker is going to get her attention even if I wanted it. I don't want another old lady and don't need one. I have my brothers and my sons and you, I'm fine."

She came close to me and whispered. "I know what it's like to lose a spouse and I'm telling you, Jackson, you can't go through life alone. I'm not saying marrying the girl, but she's a lot like me which says something. I will try to be nice since you insist she needs help. That and she'd be a lot better for you to spend time with then the croweaters."

I just stared at the woman, not really knowing what to say. I watched as she grabbed her purse and walked out the door. I let out a breath and ran a hand down my face, I was doing that a lot lately. I walked down to the boys room to see Abel reading to Thomas and leaned against the door frame. I was thankful that Thomas had his brother to help where I couldn't. They both looked up as Abel finished reading and smiled at me. "Time for bed, boys. 7:00 will be here before you know it."

They nodded and I gave Abel a hug before Thomas and I left the room. I tucked Thomas into bed and then leaned down to give him a hug. I turned the light off and shut the door a bit before walking to the living room.

"Dad."

I looked back down the hall at Abel. "Yea."

He walked to me and have me a hug. "I love you."

I smiled. "I love you, Abel."

He smiled and then went back to his room. I slipped my sneakers off by the door and then walked into the living room. I heard my prepay and answered. "Hello."

_"Jackie."_

"Yeah, she alright?"

_"Yeah, she's fine and asleep I just checked on her. Are you ok?"_

I smiled, knowing my VP knew me better by just watching me. "I'm fine, Chibs."

_"She's affecting you, Jackson. I saw it today with how you were with her. You were different."_

I sighed. "She's Trinity's friend and I'm not looking for anything. I think I just need to visit Nero's place and I'll be as good as I can be."

_"Jackson, you have to stop this. It's been a year, try getting to know her. She seems real nice and doesn't put up with shit. Just stop beating yerself up about what happened. It's not yer fault and ye know it. I'm here fer ye and I just want ye happy, brother."_

"I know. You're right, something about her got to me. She's pretty though so I'm sure it's just me being a guy. Y'know I can't help but flirt with a pretty girl."

I heard the chuckled,_ "Oh I know, try to get some sleep. I'll watch out for her."_

"Alright, Call if I'm needed."

I hung up and went to take a shower.

I let the water heat up and stripped my clothes. I got in and let the water run down my head and over my body. I took a quick shower and then got out. I wrapped a black towel around my waist and then walked into the room to find a pair of boxers to put on before climbing into bed. I went to my dresser and pulled out a pair of black boxer shorts. I pulled them up and dropped the towel before climbing into my bed. I laid and looked up at the ceiling. I thought about Abel, Chibs, and Gemma. They all told me that I could move on, that it'd be alright.

My 9 year old was smart beyond his years and I knew the others just wanted me happy. I knew Tara wanted me happy, but I wasn't going to go looking for something. Arianna surely wasn't what I needed anyway. She would most likely leave once that Callum guy was gone anyway and so what was the point. Yes she was pretty, no, beautiful. I had never seen someone like that. Sure Tara was beautiful, inside and out. I loved her since we were 15 and now that she was gone, I was lost. Yes she left me before, but she came back. She wasn't coming back and I needed to realize that.

My mom and Chibs were right, I couldn't spend my life alone, I knew that. I rolled over and stared at the empty pillow next to me and reach a hand out to lay on it. I thought about my wife. I thought about her big heart and how hard she had tried to fit in with my life. Sure we had our fights about the club, but we loved each other. After finding out how my dad died, I couldn't leave my mom and she understood that. After the stint in jail, she knew she wasn't going to be able to get a job anywhere else so we stayed. Once we got resettled, we were closer then ever. We didn't fight as much after she got out. I think what had gotten me the most was that she was pregnant when she died. She had told me the night before and I couldn't have been happier. I didn't tell anyone and still hadn't till this day. I hadn't only lost Tara, I lost a baby. I knew Gemma would be the most help, but she mettled enough as it was. I closed my eyes and tried to clear my head so sleep could over come me, the last thing my mind showed me was Arianna standing next to Chibs as sleep overcame me.

_**And here's chapter 2, really hope you're liking it so far as I haven't checked my inbox. Please leave me a message **_**:) Brianna**


	3. Starting on the House

_**Thanks goes out to primesgirl4, awprncss4386, and cappiesgirl23 for the reviews I received before starting this chapter and to everyone else that may be reviewing as I write. The first two chapters were written as they were so that Arianna and Jax could meet. This one and the ones after will be kinda like what I've done in the past where you get a glimpse into their lives but the conversations and situations don't overlap. I hate re-reading dialogue and so try not to have it in my stories. Now...on with the chapter.**_

* * *

I woke up and stretched before opening my eyes. I opened them looked around, trying to figure out where I was exactly. I sat up and looked at the room, noticing the photographs on the walls and then remembered that Jackson had given me his room to stay in while we fixed up my house. I got out and went to the bathroom to do my normal morning routine before heading to find some food. I slipped on a pair of yoga pants and a hoodie before I walked down the hall and into the big room I was in yesterday. I noticed a bunch of bikers passed out all over and some even still naked with girls attached to them and sighed.

"Oh, you're up. I'm Juice."

I looked over at a room off to the side to see a small kitchen and a man with a mohawk in the doorway.

"I'm Arianna. Do you have food in there?"

He smiled, "Come on, we have some cereal."

I smiled and pulled my hoodie down a bit to make sure he couldn't see my arms or torso before taking the bowl and the cereal box from him. I poured some cereal and then went to sit at the bar to eat. I had just finished when Chibs had walked in and sat next to me with a cup of what I hoped was coffee.

"Mornin' lass."

I smiled. "Morning. Are you going to be able to help me today?"

He nodded. "You and I will be taking Phil over, and maybe Jackie, to see the damage. Then I'll take ye over to yer uncle's to get the lumber and things like that."

I nodded. "Alright, I'm going to change."

He smiled and I kissed his cheek before going back down to the room they were letting me use. I grabbed a pair of jeans and a tank, knowing I'd be wearing my hoodie before going to take a shower. I started the water and let it heat up before stripping down and getting in. I made sure the towel was close enough to the tub before climbing in and let the warm water run over me. I had a dream about the man who's shower this was and didn't like where it was going. I was just glad I woke up before we got out of hand.

I grabbed the rag I had brought in with me and scrubbed my skin as raw as I could, trying to avoid the stitches that weren't all the way dissolved yet before getting out. I wrapped the towel around me and went back into the room to change into my clothes. I pulled my regular cotton panties and bra on, having gotten rid of my fancy ones since they came from Callum anyway. I didn't want any reminders of him so I shook my head and grabbed my shirt. I had just gotten the tank situated when the door opened to reveal the man I saw in my dreams.

"I'm sorry." he stated and shut the door before I could cover my legs. I closed my eyes and sat on the bed, hoping he didn't see the scars on them. I was all butchered up and even though my back was the worse, my arms and legs were still just as bad. I closed my eyes and willed the tears to stay in them as my hand reached for the jeans next to me. I pulled them on one leg at a time before slipping into my flip flops. I pulled the hoodie back over my head and then pulled my hair into a messy bun before going to find Jackson and Filip. I walked into the main room and saw them sitting at one of the tables talking. I smiled and waved at the man, Juice, as I reached the table. Both men looked up at me and I looked at Jackson. "Hey, don't worry about earlier. I forgot to lock the door before my shower."

He nodded, "Alright. Chibs and Phil are gonna ride with us to your house so we can figure out where to start. You wanna ride or go in the truck with me?"

"With you. Bikes aren't so good for me at the moment."

The men nodded and then I followed them out to the truck.

"Arianna, this is Phil. He knows more about construction and repairing a house then we do."

I smiled at the man in front of me. "Nice to meet you, Phil. Thanks for helping."

He just nodded, "It's my pleasure, Arianna. Let's go look at the damage."

I nodded and then got into the cab next to Jax. I stayed as close to the door as I could to make him comfortable.

"Did you sleep alright?"

I turned to look at him and smiled, "I guess. I saw the photos, hope you don't mind me looking at them."

He turned to look at me a second before looking back at the road. "It's alright, darlin'. I forgot I had some in there."

I smiled and looked back out the door window as we stopped behind the bikers. Jax stopped the truck and then we got out. I handed the keys to Filip so he could take the boys through the house and they could figure everything out. I followed them around and tried to figure in my head if I was going to have enough to pay for all of it. The floor was completely shot and so needed new base floor before even thinking on carpet or wood or whatever was going to be put on it. Phil did say that it wouldn't take much money if Elliot was willing to give us the supplies cheap. After we figured out the floor was the most important along with the wires and plumbing, Jackson and I set out for my uncle's warehouse.

"Thanks for helping."

Jackson smiled and looked at me while waiting for the light. "It's no problem. Just a heads up though, Oswald doesn't like me."

I smiled back at him, still noticing the light wasn't in his face like those photos. "I figures as much yesterday. Why is that?"

He chuckled and looked back out the windshield as the light turned green. "Most around here don't like the club, Arianna. Don't like how we make money. We make it legit, but some of the businesses are barely legal."

I nodded as he pulled up to the warehouse. "Everyone has to make money. As long as you have food and water and a house for your family, it doesn't matter how you make it. As long as your happy."

Jackson looked at me and stared. "No one's ever said it like that, let alone someone with money. Thanks."

I just smiled and got out of the truck. I just stood next to Jackson as he talked to Elliot about what was needed. I could tell by the look my uncle was wearing, he hated the fact my mom left me a house he didn't know about. I was relieved when he told us we could take what we needed since it was for me. I stood back as some of the workers helped Jackson load the bed with supplies before we drove back to meet up with Filip and some guy named Tig, who wasn't working on a car today. We rode in silence until he stopped in front of my house. I hopped out as the bikers walked over to us.

"Arianna, this is Tig."

I nodded in hello and he smiled. "Hey, doll."

Again with the nicknames. What was it with bikers and nicknames. After spending the morning with Jackson, I knew "darlin'" was just something he called girls, wasn't a term for a loved one, just for general purposes. I ordered us some pizza to be delivered while Jackson filled them in and then they got started on the floor. I sat out on the porch to stay out of their way and watched from the window. I had to close my eyes as soon as I watched Jackson take his shirt off, revealing the reaper tat on his back and pull his hair up in a bun at the base of his neck. This wasn't good. I had only been here a day and my body wanted it.

All I knew was biker and bad boy. I hit that phase like every girl when they were 17. Bad thing was when I picked them, they were worse then bad. I knew if I was attracted to Trinity's brother that he wasn't any good. The good ones were all taken anyway. I turned my head as he looked at me and saw the Domino's car pull up behind the truck. I walked in and grabbed Jackson's wallet since all I had was a card. He told me to pay with his cash and I could pay him back when we got to an ATM. I walked back out to the girl that had the pizza and paid her the 20, telling her to keep the change.

She smiled in thanks and stared at the men in my house. They all turned around and made their way over to us to eat. They all smiled as I lifted the box and took a piece each before sitting on the tailgate that was left down. I chuckled as the girl stumbled as she walked back to her car. I rolled my eyes and gave the box to Tig so I could jump up with them to eat. I ended up between Jackson and Filip and internally groaned at being this close to him. I could see the muscles flex as they took their break and smoked a cigarette. Well, Filip and Tig did while Jax just talked with them.

"So, doll. What color are we're gonna paint when we're done with the floor?"

I looked at them and blinked a bit to clear my head of the man next to me. "I'm not sure yet. I'm not much of a decorator. I do know I want a bunch of color. My mum never had much color, mostly black and white. I want bright colors like orange and pink, maybe some blue and green. How's the floor?"

Jackson turned to me and smiled, "Coming really good actually. Juice and Phil are coming to relieve me and help the guys here in a bit. I like to be home by 6 so I can tuck the boys in."

I smiled. "That's alright. Whatever you can help with is appreciated. If you need help with the boys, let me know. I wouldn't mind helping and Trin told me their sweet boys."

He smiled in thanks and got up to start before the guys finished their smokes. I watched him go and then looked at Filip, who was watching him as well. He turned back to me. "Don't worry 'bout him, Arianna. He's lost but he'll come around. It's been a long year."

I nodded. "I heard and hope I didn't upset him by offering my help."

"Ya didn't, doll. It's just Jax doesn't let the women associated with the club to help him. We know, and so does he, that you aren't a croweater but he keeps his kids out of it."

I nodded and just continued to watch him through the window. After the boys put out the smokes, I watched as they went back in to help Jackson. I just sat there and watched them. There was something about the man in the window and it was puzzling me. Here I was apparently attracted to him and he keeps his sons from the whores he sees every day. I had seen 4 and 5 year old's running around Maureen and Trinity's shop in Belfast and had even noticed the playground at the shop. Jackson Teller was something else and kept his sons close to him. My phone buzzed and I looked down to see a message from Trinity

_"How's the house?~T"_

I smiled. "Going alright, I guess. Ur bro's something else."

_"He's had it hard. Is he nice 2 u?"_

I looked up to see him looking at me and waved when he smiled.

"Yes, but he keeps his distance. I haven't learned much about him."

_"He's been like that since Tara died. He's distant when I talk to him too. Just continue to be there if he needs it. Most of the girls he knows only wants in his pants :)"_

I chuckled, "U were 1 of those, Trin."

_"Shut up, I have to go. Callum's here and I'm deleting these."_

I didn't text her back so that he couldn't see it. I looked up and continued to watch the men in my house. I grabbed some of the waters that the pizza girl brought and took them up to the house. I walked in what little bit I could and called out to them. "I got water."

They all sat their hammers down and looked up at me with a smile. They got up and walked over, taking a bottle each. I tried not to pay attention to the blonde as they drank. His muscles moved with every little movement he made and I turned my head to go back outside.

"Hey."

I looked down at my wrist which was now held by Jackson and then looked up to see his blue eyes looking at me. "Yeah?"

"You ok?"

I nodded, "Peachy."

"Good, I don't want you to feel bed for telling me you'd help if I needed. I appreciate it, but I'm protective of them."

I smiled. "I get it, Jackson."

"Jax. My mom calls me Jackson."

I nodded. "Alright, Jax."

He nodded and let go of me, turning to get back to work. I walked back out and sat on the porch before I noticed Tig had followed me. He silently asked if I wanted a smoke and I shook my head, I never saw the point in tobacco. He shrugged and took one out of the pack and lit it. "Our bodies say things we don't want known, did you know that, doll?"

I looked at him, silently asking what he meant. He turned his head to make sure the others weren't paying attention before turning back to look at me. "I have known that man since he was 10. I saw him with Tara and without her twice. The second time was harder as he just shut himself off. He goes with the motions and takes care of Abel and Thomas. Only does things with the club when it's necessary or church. We understand he needs to take care of his kids, he's all they got. Yesterday and today though, I don't know. Something changed in him. I didn't talk you, doll, but the way he was with you...he doesn't do that anymore."

I listened to what he told me and then watched as he walked back in to help the other two. I turned my head back to the street as I heard the sounds of motorbikes pulling up. I watched as Juice and Phil got off their bikes and Jackson came out.

"Do you need a ride back?"

I stood up and nodded. "Guess I better, huh. I really don't want to ride the bike."

"Hey, you."

I turned and smiled to the other men. "Juice, Phil. Thanks for helping. I put the leftover pizza on the floor by the door, help yourselves."  
They smiled and nodded and then walked in to get started. I turned to find Jackson already getting into the truck, the shirt still off. I sighed and shook my head, knowing now that I'd seen as much as Trinity, the dreams wouldn't help any. I opened the door and jumped in as he started it up.

"Listen, If I stepped on your toes, I'm sorry."

He smiled, watching the road. "I told you earlier not to worry about it. I'm not used to chicks wanting things that don't involve sex."

I chuckled. "I get it, really. I just want to be your friend, Jackson."

"I told you Jax."

I nodded, "Jax."

Nothing else was said as he drove us to the shop to drop me off before going home. He pulled up and I turned to look at him. "Thanks for the ride."

"Don't mention it."

I then leaned over to give him a hug and kissed his cheek instead. I knew I was blushing when I pulled back and rushed out before seeing his reaction. I immediately went back to the room I was using and made sure the door was locked before grabbing my pajamas. I slipped them on and laid on the bed, trying not to think about what I did. Today was surely going to be the play of my dreams. I blinked, trying to get images of what I wanted his arms to do out of my head. I sat up and grabbed my hair with my fists. I knew I needed to get my wits to be straight before seeing him tomorrow. Kissing Filip on the cheek was one thing, he was Kerianne's dad and helping me out.

The only tie to Jax was that he was a single dad and Trinity's brother. Watching him today and listening to him and Tig, I was beginning to think maybe he wasn't as bad as I thought and that scared me even more. I wasn't attracted to the good ones, never had been. Jackson, no Jax, wasn't at all what I thought he was. Trinity had told me that he was with Tara when they almost shagged in Belfast and so I just knew in my gut he'd be like all the other bikers. Not after today though. Today, I found out that he protected his sons from his life, he didn't fool around and acted completely shut off from the world.

He was lost and I was lost and I really couldn't figure out why Trinity and Kerianne would send me here if he couldn't help himself. He obviously wasn't over Tara and while I did understand the woman was his wife, he was still grieving like it was yesterday. I laid back down and stared at the ceiling, staring at the little specks that would show up through the moonlight from the window. I finally let out a deep breath and felt my body relax as sleep finally let me have some peace.

_**Alright here it is, please remember to leave me a review at the bottom. Thanks, Brianna**_


	4. Stories

I woke up to the alarm and reached over to turn the damn thing off. I sat up and ran a hand down my face to wake up before getting the boys. Abel had taken to helping Thomas get ready so that I could get dressed and my mom had started taking them to school so I could help with Arianna's house. It had been two weeks since she got here and about three days ago one of the prospects tried to get into the room and sleep with her. It scared her and I just happened to be there after a late night run. I was glad I did, but I had seen the same scars as I had when I walked into the room on her by accident.

Her legs and arms looked like something Happy did when we needed to retaliate and I had a feeling the guy in Ireland had to do with it. Seeing the scared look on her face, in her eyes, set me in motion and the prospect was no longer a prospect. We kicked him out and the guys and I decided to work as much and hard as we could to get her some privacy as soon as we could. Juice and Phil were able to update the wires as well as the pipes as Chibs, Tig, and I got the foundation for the floors in place.

She had decided to do wood and after explaining what happened to Oswald, he gave us the planks for the floor. I think he's trying to make up for ditching her the first day she was here. I hadn't been able to talk to my sister since, but knew Arianna had almost every day at least once through texts. We had to get her a new phone after Callum called trying to trace her phone. I stood up, shaking my thoughts and pulled up my jeans. I turned the lights on for both boys and made sure they were up before going to get their cereal ready. I sat it out and put two small cartons of milk by them so that Abel could pour while I was in the shower.

"Daddy."

I stopped at Thomas' door and peaked in, "Yeah, buddy."

"Are you gonna be home early or are you helping the lady I hear you and gramma talk about?"

I smiled and walked to sit on his bed. "I will really try, Thomas. How about I see if she comes over with me and we bring pizza?"

I watched as his eyes lit up and knew I was back on his good side. He gave me a hug and then pushed me out so he could get dressed. I turned to see Abel. "You alright, Abel?"

He furrowed his brow and looked at me. "Are you dating the lady?"

I shook my head, "I told you I didn't want to date. Why, son?"

He smiled, "I had kinda hoped. I heard Gemma and Uncle Chibs mention something about you and her and was just wondering."

I sighed and knelt down. "Your grandma and Chibs just want me happy, like you. Arianna is my friend and she's friends with your Aunt Trinity. I have only known her for two weeks. That's all I have for now, Abel."

He nodded and then walked down with Thomas to pour their milk.

I walked into my bathroom and started the water. I felt the temperature and then stripped so I could climb into the tub. I leaned my back against the wall and slid down, sitting on the bottom of the tub and thought about my boys. Abel, I could tell, saw how I was hurting. Thomas just wanted me home. I looked up at the ceiling trying to figure out how my life got here. I heard a knock on the door and my mother telling me she was taking the boys and to see me at lunch at Arianna's house. We had decided to paint yesterday so that we could get the planks in without having to worry about covering them and then the carpet for the rooms would be installed this afternoon after the hallway was done.

I thought to the dream I had last night and the woman I would see in about an hour when she arrived with Tig in the truck. I had taken to asking her questions about her mom and life in England and in return I told her about growing up SAMCRO. She didn't ask about Tara and I didn't ask about Callum. It was like we just knew the other wasn't ready to talk. After seeing the scars twice though, I knew I needed to figure it out before I went crazy. Someone had basically butchered her and since she always wore that hoodie and some jeans, I don't think I really wanted to know what was under the shirts she wore. I finally stood up, trying to get the images of her wrapped around me out of my head and washed off before getting out.

I wrapped a green towel around my waist and dried off before dropping it. I walking into my room and over to my closet, finding a clean pair of jeans and one of my white tees. I pulled up the pants, going commando as the boxers had really been uncomfortable all fucking week after working on the house. I pulled the shirt over my head and grabbed my cut. I pulled it around and then picked up my wallet and keys. I went out and sat on my bike. I missed it and was kind of happy that I had to leave my truck for Arianna to get around in with the guys while we were all working on her house. Made it easier to get supplies if they were needed. I turned on my Dyna and waddled down the drive and pulling out onto the street. I pulled up right as Tig and Arianna arrived in my truck. I sat my helmet on the handle bars and put the keys in my pocket, walking up to them.

"Morning, how'd you sleep?"

Tig started to chuckle and Arianna rolled her eyes. "Did I miss something?"

Tig just nodded and went to find Chibs so they could get the planks into place and start on the house. I turned to Arianna, who looked more tired then usual this morning. "Everything ok?"

She nodded, "Peachy. I'm just having weird dreams is all. I'm good."

I nodded. "Thomas wanted to know if I was going to be home for dinner and is curious about the lady I see all the time, Abel too. I told them I would ask if you wanted to bring pizza home and meet them."

I waited for her to answer and was shocked that I was hoping she'd take me up on the offer. I hadn't had a woman in my house since my wife and having Arianna in it would be weird. The boys; however, missed me and I didn't want to disappoint them.

"Yea, I can do that. I should check on the paint..."

I nodded and gestured for her to lead the way. I walked in and surveyed the house. The living room seemed to be coming along and nodded at Chibs as he looked up from showing Tig what needed to still be done. I walked down to the bathroom where Juice and Phil had finished last night after I went home to see the jet tub the blonde had wanted and then had to shake my head when I noticed we could both fit comfortable in it.

I blinked and nodded at them as I went to the bedroom. I had to admit, Arianna picked a great color for this room. It was a deep purple color that my mom helped her pick and has some kind of design in white. Being male, they both told me I wouldn't understand and it would look great after it was on. I agreed especially after the beige color carpet arrived and was laid out waiting on someone to pin it to the floor. The other rooms looked the same to me. Both white walls and boxes of stuff waiting to be put on the walls. I didn't do decorations and was glad my mother had offered to help after the thing with the prospect. I walked back down the hall to find Arianna in the kitchen unpacking some things. "Need help? I'm all good till the planks are down in the hall. I am on carpet duty."

She smiled at me and nodded. "Sure. I'm just putting the dishes in the cabinet."

I took the box of pans and helped her put them up. We played 20 questions some more and I found out that her mom didn't know who her dad was and that Floyd said she used to hang out with bikers. I asked her if she had any clue after meeting everyone if maybe her mom wasn't all that innocent before her dad and she had said no.

"So, Trin told me that Tara isn't Abel's mom..."

I stopped and looked at the woman next to me and sighed. I nodded and sat on the table that was recently redone and put back last night. "Wendy was a junkie and a replacement for Tara when she left for Med School. She OD'd and Abel was 10 weeks pre-mature. Gemma found her in our kitchen and was able to get help before they both died. Abel was born with a hole in his stomach and the family flaw."

I looked over to see her sitting across from me and tears in her eyes. I sighed and took out a smoke, talking about Abel and Wendy always stressed me a bit, even now. I stopped when her hand grabbed my wrist. I looked up to see her staring at me. She knelt down and stood on her knees, making her level with me face. "Tara saved him."

I nodded and she pulled to me to her and gave me a hug. This woman that I barely knew apparently knew the right things to do at times as I didn't know I actually needed the hug. I hadn't had a hug from anyone really since my wife died. I wrapped my arms around her and held her to me, trying to keep control since I knew the guys were here. "You can talk about them however you need to with me. I'm a great listener and from what Trinity and you have told me, Tara was a great person that I wish I got to know, Jax."

She had whispered it in my hear as a way to let me know that I could confide in someone that wasn't family if I needed which I expected. She was turning into nothing that I thought. She was a wonderful person inside and out and beautiful. The more I got to know her, the more I liked her which would be a problem I'm sure.

I sighed and pulled back from her. "Same goes for you. I saw the scars."

I watched her eyes widen as she just stared at me. I kept eye contact as I wanted to let her know that I was here for her...that I wouldn't hurt her.

"I was hoping you didn't see them." she whispered, looking down at the floor and sitting on her knees. I scooted the chair back and got in the floor with her, pulling her to me. "You are a great person and a wonderful friend. I don't know what all he did to you, but you need to know that."

I felt the tears on my neck and sat down to where I could pull her in my lap. I could sense her breaking down as she settled in my lap with her hands gripping my cut. I hear a "psst" and looked up to see my mom and Chibs in the entryway. I just shook my head and mouthed that we were alright. They nodded and left me to it. I knew Chibs was going to help with the carpet since the planks were in the hallway and I just rocked the girl back and forth. "Shh, it's alright. He's not here and we're not gonna let him get you." I whispered as I ran my fingers through her hair. I don't know how long we were on her kitchen floor before she calmed down and looked at me. "Sorry."

I shook my hand and moved her hair from her face, cupping it in my hands. "Oh, sweetheart, it's not your fault. None of this is. That guy is an asshole that needs to be gone. I'm not going to let him get you. You're safe and I'm here whenever you need me."

She just nodded and made to get up. I waited to make sure she was steady and then took her hand when she held it out to me. As I stood, I smiled. "We should go look at the rooms. I believe Chibs took my spot on carpet duty."

She nodded, but didn't let go of my hand as she walked down the hall, which I found I didn't mind a bit. I felt some feeling running through at the thought of her keeping a hold of me. I hadn't had someone that needed me in a long time and I think I needed to call my sister. I'm beginning to think she had more then just the safety of her friend on her mind by sending her to me. We stopped at the bedroom where Chibs and Juice just finished with the carpet.

"It looks great guys, thanks."

Juice looked up and smiled. "You're welcome, Arianna. Should be done today and then we can put furniture in tomorrow."

She nodded and smiled. "That's good. While I love spending so much time with bikers, I can't wait to have a bath without wondering if someone's going to try to bust in again."

I knew she meant it as a joke, but Juice just looked at her.

"She's joking, man."

"I knew that."

We all laughed and then I turned to see my mother.

"It's three, I'm going to get the boys."

I nodded, "Arianna and I will bring pizza. The boys are getting curious about the lady you and Chibs keep talking about when I'm not home. Abel asked if I was dating her. Y'all may want to watch who's listening."

I watched as Gemma just smirked and put on her sunglasses. Damn that woman was trying to manipulate me through her grandsons. Watching her walk away I just shook my head. I turned to see everyone looking at me and then Arianna glanced to Chibs. "Filip, why do I get the feeling something is going on?"

Everyone but me just laughed it off and then got back to work. She looked at me and I just shrugged. "I'm with you, darlin'. I think Gemma is trying to get to me through my sons, but Thomas looked like I was killing him because I haven't been home early the last couple nights."

I watched the concern and worry enter her eyes and immediately shushed her. "Not your fault either. I told you none of this is your fault."

She just nodded and then made to get around me when we both noticed that our hands were still joined. I just watched as she blushed and pulled her hand from mine. I didn't like that feeling of not touching her anymore and I didn't know what to make of that. I watched as she walked back to the front of the house and turned to see both men looking at me. "What?"

"Yer attracted to'er, Jackie boy."

I just shrugged knowing it was no use denying it. Chibs always read me like an open book anyway.

"I'm not going to act on it. It's physical anyway, it'll go away soon enough."

I watched them exchange a look before sitting back and motioning me to sit with them on the floor. I rolled my eyes and did as asked.

"Jackie, how did it feel to get on yer bike? Ye haven't ridden it since Tara died."

I nodded and smiled. "Felt good, but what does that prove. The truck needed to stay so that Arianna could get around and she's not planning on buying her own till she knows how much money she has left after this."

"Jax, you have been different since she got here. We have all noticed it, even Tig, and he's usually clueless unless pussy's involved and his dick is allowed near it. Haven't you noticed he doesn't even flirt with her."

I looked at Juice, "Maybe he just knows because of Trinity and Kerianne that she's not easy. Tig likes easy, Juice."

They both shook their heads and then my VP opened his mouth. "Jackson, ye have been acting different and even went on a run the other night. Yer startin'ta act like the Jackie boy we all know and love and that girl's the reason."

I sat back and thought about what they said. It was true, I hadn't really ridden since finding out Tara was gone, but as for everything else, surely I had been more involved. I was President and we held church every week like normal. I thought about runs and how it was true that I hadn't been. I looked back at the men and sighed. "Why did you let me get so bad?"

They shrugged. "Jackie, ye just lost yer wife. We didn't know whatta do. Ope was one thing and ye kept goin' but to lose Tara within the same time as getten over Ope, it pushed you a bit. You hid in yerself and we understood. Ye lost the two people who knew you the best beside Gemma and so we wanted to give ye time to heal."

"Chibs is right, Jax. We just went with it because of how it all went down, even with Clay going to jail. You let me off the hook, which I'm totally grateful for. We just want you to be happy. I think your sister did to, that and she wanted to help her friend."

I nodded and looked down the hall to make sure Arianna wasn't hearing any of the conversation. I looked back at the guys and ran my hand down my face. "So she's attractive and yes I have noticed. Maybe I'm just letting it finally sink in my wife isn't coming back and I know my kids are worried. Hell, Abel even wants me to start dating and I think, thanks to you and Gemma, that he wants it to be Arianna."

They both nodded and then I heard a beep on my phone. I looked down to see the alarm I had set was flashing to let me know that it was time to order and pick up the pizza.

"I gotta go get food and go home, I promised Thomas. Thanks for the talk, and you're probably right because I do feel something for her. I'm not going to try anything though, as I know why she was sitting in my lap and crying. I have seen some of what she's trying to hide."

I then turned and let them be so that I could get Arianna and the pizza and go home.

Arriving home and watching the boys with Arianna was a sight. Tig had followed us in the truck so that they could keep it to haul the trash when they finished and then have it for furniture tomorrow. Thomas and Abel seemed to really like Arianna and she was great with them. I sat at my picnic table in the backyard and watched as she ran around with them till it was time for bed. She was staying on our couch for the night since I didn't have the truck and she didn't want to interrupt the work they were trying to get done for her. The boys had been bathed and just put to bed when I walked down the hall to see the front door open. I looked out to see her sitting on the porch, looking up at the sky.

"Can I join you?"

She looked over her shoulder at me and nodded. "Sure. I wanna talk to you anyway."

I nodded and sat next to her. "What's up?"

She didn't look at me, just looked back at the sky. "You asked about my scars."

"You don..."

"Yes, I do. Callum did them...all of them. When I was in the way, not doing something right, the cleaning wasn't done, the food wasn't cooked right, you name it. Some were deeper then others and landed me in the hospital when Trin and Keri found me laying in a pool of blood. The last time was the worse. He carved my back and stomach to let everyone know who I belonged too. That's when they got Maureen and Fiona involved and contacted my uncle to get me here. I knew I didn't have a choice and really like living, so I left."

I tried to contain my anger as she kept looking up. I knew it was because she didn't want to know my reaction. "Can I see?" I whispered, not knowing if she'd actually show me.

I watched as she stood up and I watched as she pulled her hoodie over her head. I had to adjust myself as I saw how fitted the tank underneath really was. She had some curves and it wasn't helping my not wanting to act out and take her. I put my eyes back on her face and noticed her hazel eyes looking at me. I made sure to keep my eyes on hers as she lifted her tank over her head. I didn't wanna betray her trust so I knew I had to stay still. She held her hand out and I put mine into it. She pulled on it to get me to stand and so I did.

"Just stay still." she whispered and I nodded.

I kept my eyes on hers as she pulled my hand to her body. I felt the scars on her stomach, making out they were letters. My eyes widened as I figured out the words "Property of" was carved on her torso. I could see the tears trying to form in her eyes and slowly cupped her cheek with my free hand, wiping the ones that fell with my thumb.

"What's on the other side?" I whispered.

She closed her eyes. "His name."

I couldn't keep still anymore and pulled her too me, wrapping my arms around her. I held her as her knees gave out and carried her back into the house and to my room. I sat on the bed and laid her down before taking my shirt off. I pulled it over her head and looked into her hazel eyes.

"You belong to no one, least of all the bastard that did this."

She looked away and refused to look at me when I tried to get her too. I sighed and could feel tears in my eyes for the girl on my bed.

"Please look at me, beautiful." I whispered, causing her head to whip around and her eyes to meet mine.

I hadn't realized I called her beautiful till she said the word back at me. I closed my eyes and looked back at her. "I thought you were beautiful the first day when you told my mom Trinity told you about my dick size, baby. I'm not just saying it to make you feel better either. These marks don't matter. I'm also not saying it to get you naked although my body is trying to tell me otherwise, which is why I covered you back up."

I kept staring at her and hoped she'd say something. She just kept looking at me and mouthing the word beautiful over and over. I made sure I could stay sitting next to her as I took my hand and wiped more tears from her face.

"You really think I'm beautiful?" she finally whispered, looking up at me.

I smiled and leaned down so I could make sure she knew I wasn't lieing. "I told Chibs and Juice just today that I was attracted to you, very much so. They already figured it out, though. My brothers know me very well, baby."

I watched as she smiled and it lit up her face despite the tears.

"I think your beautiful too. Shite, I mean good looking, not beautiful."

I chuckled and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Sleep...I'll take the couch."

She nodded and I grabbed my sweat pants and then made my way to the bathroom to change and sleep.

_**And another for the night. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed as I wrote this one and hope you continue to do so. Till next time-Brianna**_


	5. Stepping Stones

I rolled over and hit the alarm that was beeping at me to get up and then rolled back. I smiled as I thought about the sleep I had gotten. I didn't have one image of Callum all night and I was in my own house, my own space. Jax and everyone had finished unloading the furniture yesterday after Gemma and I went to go pick everything out. Jax was another thing. Ever since I showed him my scars and he said I was beautiful, I was avoiding him. I wasn't doing it on purpose, mind you. I just didn't really believe him and didn't want to get my hopes up. That was three days ago, though, and I knew I was being a bitch about the whole thing. I didn't have to show him and he would have been alright with that.

I spent the last three days trying to figure that out and could only come up with if I showed him now, I wouldn't have invested in something for him to just run off when he realized I would always belong to the Irishman back home. I sighed and sat up, throwing the comforter off me before heading to take a shower. I was heading into Lodi with Happy to look for a car. Filip had told me that Happy was the best bet for this task since he scared people by just looking at them and so I'd get a deal out of whatever I chose. I let the water heat up and stepped into the hallway to pull out a towel as I stripped and put my pajamas in the hamper. I stepped into the shower and sighed as the water rained on me.

I closed my eyes and the same image that invaded my mind when awake was there. I had gotten used to seeing his face in my head that I wasn't even surprised. He had his shirt off and his hair tied back and those blue eyes were directed at me. This was how he looked yesterday as he drove off with Abel and Thomas after I fed everyone for helping with the house. Even though Callum was no longer in my head, Jax was. He starred in most thoughts and every once in a while, he'd star in my not so child rated dreams. I could feel myself getting worked up and knew I had to get out before the biker got to my house to take me to Lodi in Jax's truck. I quickly washed and turned off the water.

I pulled the towel off the hook by the shower door and wrapped it around me. Jax had a key to my house, so did Filip, and so I told him to just give it to Happy so he could let himself in encase I didn't hear him knock. I walked the two feet to my room and went to my dresser. Gemma made me go shopping after she saw my knickers and so Victoria Secret was now residing in it. I pulled out my dark blue lace boy shorts and matching bra, slipping both on under my towel before dropping it. I then went to my closet to figure out what to wear.

"KNOCK KNOCK"

"JUST A MOMENT, KITCHEN IS OPEN IF YOU WANT ANYTHING." I hollered back to the man that opened my door as I pulled out a black tank and a pair of skinny jeans. I pulled both on and then grabbed my blue hoodie, putting it on. I then grabbed my trainers and a pair of socks before heading to the company in my Kitchen. As I walked down to the room that resided the biker that was taking me, I noticed he wasn't Happy, his hair was blonde.

"Hey, Jax. Where's Happy?"

Jax turned and handed me a bowl of my cereal and smiled. "Had something come up and so I told the guys I'd take you. How'd you sleep?"

I smiled and took the bowl. "Alright I guess. Having my own space is a good thing."

He sat down with a cup of coffee and looked down at it like it was his best friend. I hated the awkwardness that crept up after that night, I just didn't know how to fix it.

"I'm sorry."

He looked up at me. "For?"

"Telling you about them, showing you, avoiding you, name it."

He nodded, "Me too. I don't know what he put in your head but your face when I called you beautiful hurt me, darlin'."

I looked down at my now empty bowl. "I'm not beautiful, Jax. I'm worthless and a whore. You don't have to be nice to me and tell me I am. I've seen my body and know what's on it better then anyone."

I didn't look up but felt him move my chair and then saw his feet and his legs as he knelt down. He put his hands on my face and made me look at him. "I meant every fucking word I have ever told you, Arianna. Callum's a fuckin' idiot. You're one of the most beautiful women I have ever met. You are not a whore. If ya wore, we would've treated you like one, baby."

I felt his thumbs on my cheeks and only then did I realize I was crying. He pulled me to him and held me as I gained control of myself again. When I was able I pulled back and looked at him. "That's very nice of you to say. Thank you, Jackson."

"You're welcome, Arianna."

He put his forehead on mine and we just sat there for a bit so I could calm down all the way. I looked up and toward my living room as I heard my phone ring. I looked at the clock and figured it was probably Keri or Trin so got up to answer it. I looked down at the phone and smiled. "Hey Trinity."

_"Well 'ello, baby."_

I looked at Jax as I dropped the phone and could feel the color drain out of my face. Jax immediately picked up the phone and gave it back to me. I put it on speaker and held a finger to my lips for him to be quiet.

"Callum."

I watched Jax's eyes get big, knowing with my greeting I had thought it was his sister.

_"When're ye comin' back, darlin'?"_

"Where's Trin?"

_"Oh, she's fine. We're jus' havin' a bit of a chat. Trinity say 'ello."_

_**"Ari don't tell him anything We're alright."**_

I looked at Jax to see the anger at hearing a slap and then_** "Bastard, I have friend's ya don' even know 'bout. Hit me again."**_

I had to hand it to my friend, she was a fighter.

"Callum..."

_"Ye didn' answer me question, baby._"

"I'm not." I kept my eyes on Jax and he kept his on me.

_"Yes, ye are. If ye want to see Trinity again, ye will."_

I felt the tears streaming down my cheeks and watched as Jax quickly scribbled something down holding it up to me. I nodded. "I'm in the states. Come and get me and bring Trinity or no deal. She knows where I'm at."

I hung up the phone and then Jax had to catch me before I fell. I gripped his cut and he held me as I cried for my friend. He ran his hands through my hair and I backed up enough to pull my hair into a ponytail. "Don't you see. I'll always be his or he'll hurt everyone I love, Jax."

He put his forehead to mine and took a breath. "He's not going to get you and Trinity will be alright. If he hurts her it's just more reason for Happy to help me kill him."

I laughed and he smiled so I knew that's what he was going for. Happy had told me about what he used to do for the club on a normal basis and now he was saved for the absolute necessary.

"Is that why you're here?"

He chuckled. "I was tired of you avoiding me, babe."

I felt the seriousness return to the room and let out a breath. "I'm not doing anything till I know everyone is safe. You are very different then what I'm used to."

He nodded. "I'm not asking for anything, Arianna. I'm still getting over Tara and there are things about that no one knows about. I wouldn't put you through that."

I nodded, knowing he was right. "And you just proved me wrong about bikers yet again, Mr. Teller."

We heard his prepay go off and he pulled it out of his pocket. "Trinity, what's up?"

I couldn't hear the conversation from her end, but Jax stayed in the room with me. He told her he was with me when Callum called and was the one that wanted me to get him here. He also told her not to tell the bastard about the club so that he wouldn't know I was safe. He knew about Filip from Keri and me so that was a given and to just say I was with him. I stood silently and waited for him to finish with his sister. He hung up and looked at me. "She's alright. He gave her a black eye though. When you hung up she kicked his groin and ran to the bathroom to call me. They will be here in three day's."

I sat down and tried to process what he told me. Callum was coming here for me and bringing Trinity, who still hadn't admitted to me coming here to help Jax as much as he was helping me. Everyone was rooting for me and Jax, which I did get out of Kerianne when we talked two days ago and I told her that he saw my scars. I looked up at him. "Let's go get me a car. I don't want anymore serious today."

He smiled and gestured to the front door. I walked out ahead of him and hopped in the truck while he locked my door. I watched as he took his cut off when he got in and then started the engine.

"Why?" I asked pointing to the cut.

"Car salesmen don't like us much. It'll help you get a good deal if I'm not wearing it as we drive up."

I nodded and turned on the radio to find some music. Living in the middle of nowhere; however, all the stations were country. I pulled back and laid my head against the back of the seat. I cleared my head and just listened to the music. It wasn't my favorite, but it was helping me clear the phone calls I just witnessed. I jumped and opened my eyes, looking down to see Jax's hand holding mine. I looked over at him and he was watching the road. "You alright, babe?"

"Yes, just clearing my head a bit. You?"

He glanced at me. "As long as you don't avoid me after we take care of Callum, I'll be fine."

I smiled. "What's happening, Jackson?"

He pulled into the first used car lot we saw and parked the truck. He sat there, his hand still in mine, and I knew he was thinking about my question. He turned to me and sighed. "I'm not sure, Arianna. I have only felt this strongly about one other woman before. I don't wanna run from it though, I tried and it's just too fucking hard."

I let out a breath and looked out the windshield, the sales guy looking at us. I turned back to him and squeezed his hand. "I have never felt this way. That's why I trust it. I never had a chance too. All I felt before with every guy, every touch, was fear. I don't want to feel fear when you touch me, but I do. It's a different type of fear though; an anxious fear."

He leaned over and leaned his forehead on mine for the third or fourth time today sighed. "I have the same fear, baby."

I smiled, looking into his blue eyes. "Ok. The guys in the window are staring and it's creeping me out."

He laughed and I caught a glimpse of the man in the pictures at the clubhouse.

I smiled at the fact I brought out even a nano bit of that, I liked that I could make him light up. We opened our doors and hopped out. Jax came around and took my hand in his as we made our way to the guy that walked out the door. I stood back while Jax told the guy what I wanted. We had talked about it since I didn't know much about American cars or any cars for that matter. This was one reason he and Filip suggested that I take one of the guys with me. I had wanted something that wouldn't eat my petrol and had a backseat so Abel and Thomas could ride with me.

Jax was happy when I told them that, I could see it in the smile. Those two boys were precious and I wanted to take them to the park, and told Jax that. He said we'd make a trip of it. He told the guy that I wanted a crossover or something small, not a big SUV. The guy nodded and then led us over to some of the cars they had on the lot. I stood next to Jax as the guy explained one of the crossovers and I shook my head. I didn't like the look of them. The guy nodded and then led us over to a simple four door car with excellent mileage. I walked around and looked at it while Jax asked the car questions. I really liked it and saw it was a VW Jetta.

These I knew so I was thankful. I learned on a mini cooper, but had driven one of these when Keri, Trin, and I took a trip to Germany. It was a blue that reminded me of Jax's eyes, but I wasn't going to tell him that. I looked at Jax when he asked what I thought about it and just smiled. He nodded and turned to the sales guy asking to draw up the papers as we were paying cash for it. The guy just looked at us and I blushed. My mum was a very successful wedding dress designer and so I had millions in American dollars and more then that in pounds. When I told Jax, he just nodded and said typical Oswald family slogan, to own a business you love and be successful at it. I giggled, which I never do, mind you. We went into the waiting room while the guy went to the finance office for the papers.

"I really like it and I've driven a Jetta before on a trip to Germany. Do you like it?"

He took my hand in his and nodded. "It's a good car. The gas will be alright, especially since everything is like two minutes from your house, baby."

I smiled. "I need a car seat for Thomas. I meant what I told you about taking them to the park while you're working. I really like them, they're precious."

I watched his smile as a glimpse of the man in photographs showed his self again and smiled inside. If I could bring that man back, maybe he really did think I was beautiful. Too soon to tell though, that's for sure.

"Here ya go, Miss Oswald. Just need your signature and the check."

I nodded to the sales guy as he brought the folder and sat at his desk.

I took out the pen and gave the papers to Jax to read. I didn't know about American finance so he had offered to read them for me to make sure it was a deal. Jax was able to talk the guy down about 5000 American dollars and the tax and tags for the year were included. I didn't really get all that and just waited for him to tell me to sign. He looked up and nodded, handing them back. I smiled and signed my name on the contract, taking my car with me. I had gone to the INS office, or whatever, with Gemma so I could get a visa till I decided if I wanted to stay. The visa was good for two years and Gemma said this was so I could buy things like this car and whatever investments I wanted to in the future. I dropped the pen and the sales guy took my check. I had my account transferred to the bank in Charming last week so it'd be easier to keep up with.

"Thank you, Miss. Y'all have a good afternoon."

I smiled and took the keys from his hand. I turned to Jax, who had answered a phone call while I was writing the check and dangled the keys. He smiled and nodded. "Wanna walk down to get some lunch? Juice and Phil are coming in the tow so I can ride back with you."

I smiled and nodded, "Yes, I'm starving."

He chuckled and took my hand as we went to the McDonald's on the other side of the highway where we were meeting the guys. Jax held the door for me as we walked into the diner. I studied the menu, trying to figure out what I wanted. When it was our turn, I ordered a number 10 nugget meal while Jax got a big mac. I took the cups and got drinks while he paid the cashier for the meal. I filled his with Dr. Pepper and mine with Sprite. I was still getting used to tea with ice in it and knew I really needed to find some good tea at a grocery somewhere before I went crazy. I picked out the table while he got the condiments and our tray. He sat across from me and we started eating when Juice and Phil entered. Everyone stared at them since they were in the cuts and that's when I realized Jax still wasn't wearing his. "Did you leave the cut in the truck?"

He nodded, "Yea, I didn't want the sales guy to see it. They really don't like us here and having it off fools them a bit, baby."

"Alright. Hey guys."

They sat down next to us and we talked while Jax and I ate our lunch. After we ate, we walked back over so that Jax and I could get in my car and Juice could drive the truck back. Jax pulled his cut out of the cab and slipped it on as I unlocked the door. While we were eating, the car place had cleaned my car, making sure it was pristine before we took it home. The license plate was getting mailed to the shop, or that's what Jax said anyway. I got behind the wheel and sighed.

It had seemed forever since I drove. Callum wouldn't let me and with this piece of machinery, I felt very independent. More so then owning my own home, which is saying quite a bit. With the car I didn't have to depend on someone else just so I could get food or anything else I may need, it was a good feeling. I felt Jax looking at me and I turned to see his smile. "Sorry, Callum wouldn't let me own a car. Told me I didn't need to go anywhere without him and if I did...well."

Jax nodded and took my free hand in his. "Three more days and then he's gone, baby. It'll be just you, me, our families, but not Callum. Happy is going to get the pleasure. I told him about the fucker butchering your arms and legs before you showed me the rest. He doesn't know about that and I only told him because he saw them when you took your hoodie off when you thought everyone was gone already last night."

I nodded, "Alright. I don't want to know what he does, just that I'm free."

Jax leaned over and kissed my cheek, "You'll be free, Arianna. I'm counting on it and it's a promise that's guaranteed."

He pulled back and I smiled, starting the car and heading home.

_**And today's update! I'm going to try to update at least one chapter a day so that I'm finished before the fall semester. Thank you to primesgirl4, awprncss4386, cappiesgirl23, AnAbominableSnowman, Legolas'Girl31, NicNick, Venetiangrl92, and everyone else that reviewed. I'm so glad y'all are liking the story and please, continue to leave me comments. Till tomorrow-Brianna**_


	6. Happy and Tig get to play

I woke up to the alarm coming from down the hall and stretched. Arianna's couch was quite comfortable and I really didn't want to get up. Gemma had kept the boys so that we could plan and go over just how to get Arianna to the airport in Lodi and us not be seen. Trinity had texted her when they boarded the plane in Dublin and so would be here about 10 this morning. I sat up and made sure I was covered from the waist down as I bent over to grab my jeans. Being in her house didn't help the dreams any. Ever since the day we got her car, we'd been more touchy and it wasn't helping my libido.

I was a man who indulged when he wanted before Tara and one that quite couldn't betray his wife after. With the blonde in the back room though, I had feelings coming out that I didn't even remember I could get. I wanted to be back in that bedroom so badly, in her bed, and showing her how beautiful I really thought she was. The guys would be here any minute before Chibs, Juice, and I headed over to the airport with Arianna. We were going to get there in plenty of time so that we could hide but still be able to see her when she met up with my sister and the bastard that had now beat on two women in my life. Callum really didn't know what he had gotten himself into, especially after hitting Trinity.

It was one thing to help the girl in the house to see she was beautiful and I was up to that challenge. I would keep her safe however I was able and the rest agreed. Arianna had fit herself into the club and I knew the other guys loved her also. According to Happy, the way I was with her would be enough, but they really liked her. Callum hitting Trin, especially over the phone and being able to hear it signed his death warrant. Opie had left Piney's cabin to Lyla and she was letting us use it today. She had met Arianna last week and knew Trinity for years. When we told her about the guy over the pond, she looked at Happy and wished him the best fun he'd have since her husband died.

"Morning."

I smiled and looked over at the girl, woman, that entered her living room on the way to the kitchen. She was wearing a short sleeve button up and a pair of Capri's which I thought made her look very beautiful. I shook my head and pulled my jeans on while still keeping my waist covered. I really should have brought some sweats since I tend to go commando when I'm in a hurry to get out of my house in the mornings.

"Mornin', baby."

I smiled as the blush crept up on her and she went into the kitchen to start on breakfast for all of us. I headed to the bathroom to do my morning routine as I heard the door open. I nodded to the guys and just continued on down the hall. I took a quick shower, not wanting to dwell on the fact that Arianna had been naked right where I stood, it wouldn't be good for me to be horny today on top of everything else. I washed up and got out, noticing a towel on the toilet lid. I smiled, knowing she had one of the guys bring it to me and dried off, pulling my jeans back up before heading to the kitchen for breakfast. I sat down and took the plate offered sighing as the french toast hit my mouth. Arianna tended to cook differently then any other and I was told it was due to being raised in England.

"So who's staying here?"

I took a drink of my orange juice before looking at the guys. "I figured Happy, Tig, and Bobby could stay. Phil is watching the shop today with the prospects and mom's gonna head over later after the boys get to Lyla. Chibs, you and Juice are with me and Arianna at the airport."

"You think he'll try something there?" Tig asked, wiping his face and leaning back.

I just shrugged. "I don't think he'd actually hit anyone in the open. He'll wait till he get back here. Most men punish in silence." I glanced up at Arianna and she smiled at me as she got up to finish getting ready.

"Ye gonna be alright, Jackie?"

I looked at Chibs and the others to find them all looking at me. "Once the fucker's gone, I'll be fine."

I glanced at Happy before continuing. "She told me to let you know that she wanted to show you something. I've already seen it, Hap, and it's not pretty. She wants him tortured I think. The fucker also beat on my sister so he's dead anyway."

We watched as Happy got up to go check on Arianna so that we could all finish and get our things together. I finished my meal and Bobby cleaned the dishes, starting the dishwasher for her. I looked up as Happy and Arianna walked back into the room, the former looking very murderous as we made eye contact. Arianna sat in Bobby's spot next to me and bent over to put on her socks and shoes. I leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Showing off your arms and legs is very hot. It shows you trust us, which means a lot, baby."

She smiled and looked at me. "I know, that's why I did it. Happy helped me some too, Jax. I just hope I get to hear the rest of why your hurting one day. I know something besides your wife is keeping you from being happy...with anyone."

She had whispered the last part so the others wouldn't hear and I knew they were trying to give us a bit of privacy. I nodded, "After he's taken care of and Trinity leaves, I'll finish my story. No one knows about it."

She nodded and got up, letting us know it was time to go.

Chibs, Juice, and I grabbed our things and made sure we had our guns ready for if they were needed and then followed the woman to her car as we were trailing on our bikes to and from Lodi. We mounted our bikes as she told the other three bye and thank you before getting into the car. We buckled our helmets and then pulled out behind the woman who was slowly taking my broken heart and healing it. We rode far enough behind her so that we could still see her but not looking suspicious as she parked at the airport. We hid our bikes far enough from the car that Callum wouldn't be able to see them and then went to our hiding spot. Juice's sister worked here and so we were grateful she wanted to help us out when we told her the story. We got our guns ready and down low to keep them from eyes as we perched and watched, glad to have a spot where Arianna was in direct eyesight.

We watched the plane land and the blonde ran out. We followed her and I saw my sister running over to her, meeting her in a hug. I smiled at the sight of my two girls and then noticed the guy approach them. He had red hair and was actually kinda big, at least from what we could tell. He was about my height but with Happy's muscle mass, no wonder it took her a bit to warm up to the Tacoma Killer. I motioned for the guys to head to the bikes to get ready to head out as I walked where I could still see them. Callum grabbed onto her arm and I could see the wince from here. Trinity pulled Arianna from the guy's grip and I smiled, my sister sure had the Teller blood in her.

I watched them get into the car as I pulled my helmet on and buckled it. We followed just far enough away that we'd be able to see if they made a detour but Callum wouldn't be able to see us. We followed all the way back to Charming and then she made a turn to the cabin. I looked at Chibs, who shrugged, and Juice, who was already on his blue tooth to get Happy, as we made to follow. She didn't know where the cabin was so I was growing nervous. She stopped in front of Piney's cabin and we parked in the trees so he couldn't see us. We crouched down and walked as quietly and quickly as we could to get to the back door.

"Happy told her to come straight here so the fucker didn't know where she lived encase he got a way before we got here." Juice had whispered as we got to the house.

I nodded, glad that our friend had thought of that since I hadn't. I looked back at the two men with me and motioned to go around while Chibs was to go in the back door like he had been here all along. Callum knew Chibs was helping to hide her and so having him here would be like checking on her. Chibs nodded and then went up to the back door while we made our way to the front. We waited till they were in before standing up just shy of the window. We couldn't hear what was going on but saw Happy, Tig, and Bobby coming up from the street. We walked quietly over to them.

"Chibs is in there like this is his place. I say we let Tig and Juice go in before us. If I see him before Happy gets to torture a bit, I may just put a bullet in his head and call it a day."

They nodded and then we separated. Tig and Juice went to the back while we stayed up front. We all counted to ten and then walked in at the same time. Chibs was standing with his gun at the man who was holding Arianna and all I saw was red. Trinity was behind Chibs and Happy put a hand on my wrist. I looked up at him and he motioned for my sister.

"Well, well, baby. Ye got yerself another one. Always knew ye were a whore."

I made to go at him and found myself restrained by Bobby and Juice. We all looked at the man holding onto Arianna and then my sister walked up to him. "If ye don' let'er go, they will gut you. I told ye that I had friends, Callum. The one ye think she's facking is me brotha and he's awfully pissed. I'd let'er go if I were ye."

I smirked as the guy looked at me and then noticed my cut. "Jax Teller of the MC."

I just nodded, he knew me, I didn't need to say anything. Tig and Bobby let me go and I grabbed onto Trinity. I put her behind me and then motioned for Happy, who had snuck out and went around to the back so he was behind the guy with Tig and Juice. Arianna was thrown into my arms as Happy grabbed the guy from the back and dragged him out the cabin.

"You alright?" I whispered as I pulled her back a bit to look at her.

She nodded and looked at me. "Yes, I don't want to see it though. Oh and my arm hurts."

I looked over to the arm he grabbed and could see the bruise already forming. I could feel the anger rise and then squashed it. "Happy's already getting him tied up for us with Tig and Bobby, why don't you and Juice take Trinity to your place so she can see it and we'll meet you back. Call Gemma so she knows you got home safe."

She nodded, "Alright."

"Hey, Jackson."

I smiled and looked at my sister, "Hey, Trin. The boys are with Lyla so you can see them later."

She gave me a hug and thanked me for taking care of her friend.

I just nodded and then Chibs and I went out to find Happy and the guys with Callum. We walked about ten feet before we heard the screams and I turned my head to look at Chibs. We smiled and then continued on to where we knew they were. There was a small cave near here and I'm sure that's where they went as it was far enough from the campsites so people couldn't hear. We came up to the cave and walked in just far enough to see him tied by his hands to the top of a rock that was jutted out a bit and Happy with a knife, carving something into his chest. I walked up and spit in his face as Happy moved away.

"You messed with the wrong girls, did you know that?"

He spit in my face and I punched him. "My friend Happy here hasn't gotten to play his favorite game in a while and he saw what you carved on my girl this morning. It's going to be fun to hear you scream."

I stepped back and we all watched as Happy carved the fucker like a Thanksgiving turkey at my mom's house. He carved up and down his arms, Tig ripped his pants off and let Happy carve his legs before castrating him. When he was finished I noticed SOA was carved into his chest and lifted an eyebrow to Happy.

"We're going to cut him in pieces and head out to the pig farm so I figured he wanted to be a son so bad, may as well give him an in."

I just shook my head and walked up to the man that was now barely conscious. I held my gun to his head and forced his eyes to look at mine. "I'm going to get to see that pretty little thing under me one of these days and it'll be my name she shouts when I make her cum. You'll be nothing but a memory and she'll be happy. I'm not going to put this bullet in your head, that would be mercy. I'm going to let Happy and Tig do what they do best and you need to be alive to feel all of it as they cut you to pieces."

I then turned and nodded to them as I went to Chibs and Bobby. "We're done. Happy and Tig can handle the fucker, I wanna go home."

They nodded and then we turned to the other two. "Have fun, guys."

I saw the glint in their eyes as if I gave them the best Christmas present ever and the three of us laughed as we walked back to our bikes to head home. We rode in silence and stopped at Lyla's before getting to Arianna's. Abel and Thomas was out playing with the Winston kids and Piper. They stopped and looked at me before running to me. I wrapped my arms around then and then stood up, picking Thomas up in my arms.

"Aunt Trinity is at Arianna's, you wanna go see her?"

Thomas' eyes lit up and he looked at me. "I like her, she talks funny."

I just chuckled, "That she does little man. Hey Lyla."

"Hey Jax, Problem get solved?"

I grinned, "As we speak. Hap and Tig are playing connect the dots."

She just smiled and nodded. "Arianna called your mom who called me to tell me that food is waiting. Seems they knew you'd come here first. Gemma's on her way so the boys can see Trinity."

I nodded. "Alright, we'll head over and let them know about the game and then if you want, bring the kids. You helped just as much as everyone, Lyla."

She nodded and said they may be by later. I put my son down and then told them to wait for Gemma while we all headed to Arianna's. We pulled up to see the girls sitting in the front yard with the grill heating up. I took my helmet off and turned the bike off before dismounting and going to see them. I gave Trinity another hug, letting her know that my mom was bringing the boys.

"So..."

I looked at Arianna, who was now in a hoodie, and smiled. "He's gone, baby. No more hurting from him."

I pulled her to me as I knew she was going to break.

I picked her up and carried her into her room where I sat on the bed with her in my lap. She had at some point turned so she was straddling me as she calmed down and I was trying very hard not to kiss her at this point. We had no more threats coming and I knew I needed to tell her about Tara and the baby before we could go any further. I still hadn't kissed her and to just attempt to rip her clothes off was very wrong. I made sure to think of puppies and my mom and Trinity, then I had to stop once I remembered I had seen more of her then I cared about as her brother. I felt her try to pull back and released her. She looked up at me and I cupped her face in my hands to wipe her cheek.

"He's really gone?"

I smiled. "We left Tig and Happy to play connect the dots. He's not coming back. Happy did a number on him before we left, darlin'. I wanted to make sure he was dieing before coming back to you."

She nodded. "Thank you, I don't know how to repay you for this."

I smiled and put my forehead against hers, "Just what you're doing, babe. Being with me, being here, watching you with the boys, you name it. Tara was a wonderful person and she was a great mother to both boys. The night before she died, she told me she was pregnant. That's what I've been keeping from everyone."

I watched as her eyes filled with more tears and she wrapped her arms around me to pull me close to her again and I had to stifle a groan as her hips met mine. I could feel tears trying to leave my eyes when she pulled back. "I'm sorry you lost two people that night, Jax. I'm glad you told me. You should talk to your mom, see how she handled it. When I looked at those photos in your room all those nights ago, I saw a happy man. Not the one I had met that day, but the one Gemma was protecting, that all of them were protecting. The day I got my car and we talked about what was happening, I saw a glimpse of the man from the photos. Seeing your face come alive since then helps me think what you told me the day I showed you my body could be true."

I slowly leaned in and touched her lips with mine for the first time, just a simple kiss, before pulling back. "I think we're helping each other heal which is what my sister and Kerianne had in mind with sending you here, Arianna."

She nodded and kissed me back. "We should head out. We left Trin and Chibs to handle the hotdogs and hamburgers."

I chuckled and then waited for her to get up before standing up myself. I put her hand in mine and then led her down the hall into the front yard to help with the grill.

_**Alright, and today's chapter is up. I may write later but wanted to keep my promise and had things to do this afternoon. Thanks to Legolas'Girl31 and Venetiangrl92 for having reviews in my inbox this morning and to everyone else that is liking the story. Till next time-Brianna**_


	7. Decisions Made

I woke up and sighed. Today my friend, my sister, was going home. Trinity and I had spent a lot of time together with Jax and the boys while she was here. Last night, though, we had a girls night and she was able to get it out of me that I was attracted to Jax, really attracted. She also told me that she hadn't seen him act like the Jax she knew, or sounded really, since Tara. She also let me know that she could tell he was hiding something and I just shrugged. Due to that, she figured out I knew what that secret was. I sat up and got out of bed, heading down to the living room to wake up Trinity so she could shower before we took her to Lodi. Jax and I hadn't had any alone time since the day they took care of Callum and I was beginning to wonder if I imagined either kiss.

"Hey, Trin...up and at 'em. Did you want to bathe before we took off? Jax and the boys should be here soon."

She sat up and smiled at me. "Yea, I could use a shower. Jackson riding behind us?"

I shook my head, "Nope, I'm going to squeeze in back with Thomas and Abel. I asked Jax if I could treat them to a day at the little carnival in town and he got weird and said I couldn't go alone."

She nodded and headed to the loo while I went to start on some eggs and ham. I pulled everything out and had just cracked the eggs into the skillet when the front door opened and Thomas ran up to me, wrapping around my leg. "Morning, sweetie. Did your daddy feed you yet?"

"Yep, we had cereal, but I'm still hungry."

I nodded and smiled at him. "Why don't you get some extra eggs out of the fridge and I'll make you and Abel some."

He beamed up at me and then went to do as I asked. I looked up to see Jax leaning against the entry and smiled, turning back to take the eggs from Thomas and flipping the egg in the pan. I told Abel he could turn the telly on so they could watch cartoons while I cooked breakfast. I separated out the ham from the package when I felt arms snake around me. I smiled and continued to cook. I felt his head rest on my shoulder. "Morning, baby."

"Morning, Jax. You want some eggs?"

He pulled back and leaned his back against the counter next to me. "Sure. Where's Trinity?"

"Shower. We just got up."

He nodded, "I have thought about you all fucking week, Arianna."

I blushed as he leaned in closer to me. "I really want to kiss you again."

I looked at him, happy to know I didn't imagine the kisses. "Me too. Your sister knows you're hiding something, by the way."

He nodded and the scooted back as the girl in question walked into the room.

I listened as they talked about her trip and who was picking her up. I continued to cook and then got out some plates for everyone while Trin had gotten some juice for everyone. I sat down after rinsing out the dishes I used and put them in the dishwasher to waiting on the ones we were using. I ate in silence as the boys talked to Trinity and felt Jax put his hand on my knee and rub it a bit before taking it off. I smiled a bit and then put my plate in the dishwasher with the pans before going to take my shower. I walked into my room and grabbed a pair of jeans and a Rolling Stones tee along with my knickers and then headed to the bathroom. I started the water and then grabbed a towel out of the linen closet before shutting the door. I stripped and climbed into the shower, letting the water run over me.

I smiled as I thought about Jax in the kitchen. I couldn't believe that he was thinking about me too. I really didn't think he'd think twice about me and he tells me he's been thinking about me all week. I grabbed my shampoo and washed my hair and then grabbed my loofah and bath and body works citrus gel, washing my body. After rinsing off, I I turned the water off and got out, wrapping the towel around me to dry off. I grabbed my knickers and pulled them up along with snapping my bra in place. I pulled my jeans up and pulled my shirt over my head before opening the door. I walked back to my room and slipped on my flip flops while pulling my hair into a ponytail. I grabbed my purse and phone off the charger before walking down to see if everyone was ready.

"I'm ready if you are. Trin, you have everything?"

She nodded, "Aye, I'm ready."

Jax helped load up the boys while I sat in the middle of them in the back. Jax was driving and Trinity was in the passenger seat. Thomas fell asleep and was laying his head on my arm. I smiled down at him and then looked up to see Jax looking at me from the rear view.

"Arianna?"

I turned and looked at Abel. "Yes, sweetie?"

"Are you and my dad going to date?"

I furrowed my brow, not knowing how to answer and was happy when Trinity answered for me.

"Abel, Yer da and Arianna are jus' friends. I'm sure if that changes, ye and Thomas'll be the firs' ta know, babe."  
I saw Jax squeeze her knee in thanks and Abel continued. "Alright. I'm fine with it, Thomas saw you kiss him."

I looked at Jax who was watching the road. I turned back to Abel. "I was upset over something. I had a bad man that tried to hurt me and your dad and Trinity helped me. I kissed him because it was a moment and he was just so nice to me. He held me while I cried and made sure I was ok."

Abel nodded and looked back out the car window as we parked at the airport. I didn't chance a look at Jax as we got out to help Trinity to the plane. I was holding Thomas who was still a bit sleepy after being woken up and holding onto Abel's hand while Jax helped with the bags. We walked as far as we could and then said our good byes. Trinity told me not to worry because her brother was crazy about me. I just nodded and told her I'd try to visit soon and to give Keri a big hug for me. I watched from the side as she said bye to Jax and the boys. I waved one last time as she headed to the gate and then felt a tiny hand in mine. I looked down to see Thomas smiling up at me. I knelt down and looked at him. "How about we do something fun?"

He jumped out and down getting excited and I looked at Abel, who was smiling. I followed Jax and Abel with Thomas beside me as we headed back to the car. I got into the front and buckled the belt while Jax help Thomas with his. I turned on the radio to a classic rock station and laughed as the boys started doing air guitar in the back. I looked at Jax when he took my hand to see his smile. I smiled back then looked out the windshield as he backed up and pulled out of the lot. It was a quiet ride as Jax led us to the carnival. We got out and I grabbed my cash that I pulled out of the ATM for the afternoon, putting my bag in the boot. Jax took the cash and put it in his wallet so we wouldn't lose it and then we got the boys a bracelet at the ticket stand. Watching them as the ran a bit ahead of us was a lot of fun. I felt Jax get up close behind me, putting his hands on either side of my body to rest on the gate while the boys climbed onto a ride with motorcycles.

"How you explained the kiss to Abel, is that why you did it?" He whispered in my ear.

I shook my head. "I'm not sure why I did it. I just didn't want them confused. I'm not your girlfriend, Jax, or your old lady. I don't really know what I am. Why did you kiss me?"

"Because I wanted to. I have wanted to for a while, Arianna. You have awoken things in me that I haven't felt and betrayal wasn't there. That's how I know whatever this is, is worth it."

I smiled and turned to look at him as much as I could. "Good. I feel the same. Wanna eat with me tonight? The second room has a bed in it, it's just not put together. Trinity helped me pick it out but we drank a bit last night and forgot to put it up. You could put the boys in it if they get tired while your there."

He nodded and pulled back a bit as the ride came to an end. "Yeah, as long as your the one cooking, baby."

We smiled at each other and followed them to the next ride. After they had ridden everything, twice, we bought them some cotton candy and then got into the car to head home. I smiled as Jax took my hand again and laid my head against the headrest. I closed my eyes and thought about the man driving my car. Today was a good day and I was looking forward to tonight. I must have dozed off because when I opened my eyes, Jax was turning the car off. I unbuckled my belt and got out of the car, heading to unlock my front door. The boy ran into the back yard to play while Jax and I went to see what we could have for dinner. I opened the fridge, not really wanting to cook.

"Baby, why not just do chicken nuggets? My boys love them and you can pop them in the oven, no work."

I nodded and pulled the bag out, along with some fries. I turned on the oven and set up the pans while it preheated. After it preheated, I put the food in the oven and then went to the living room and through the backdoor where the boys were with Jax following me. We sat at the patio table I had and just watched the boys. I watched them play and tried to figure out if I should get some kind of things for them to play with while here.

"So..."

I turned to see Jax sitting next to me and nodded, urging him to continue. He scooted a bit closer and took my hand that was one the table. "If I wanted to spend time with you, figure out what's really going on and not dance around it anymore, what would you say?"

I looked back to the boys as I contemplated what he was asking. I knew this was big for him and could tell after he told me about the baby_**. **_I looked back at him and smiled. "Ok. But the boys have to be alright and understand that just because daddy and I may kiss, I'm not wanting to be there mommy. That was Tara, not me."

He nodded, "I will talk to them while you get the oven. I heard it beep."

I nodded and kissed the top of his head as I went back inside. I walked into the kitchen and put on some mits so I could pull the nuggets and fries out of the oven and set them on the stove. I pulled out some small plates and divided up the food before getting out the condiments and sitting them on the table. I pulled out some small cans of root beer for the boys and a sweet tea for Jax. I grabbed me a water and set the drinks on the table. I then put the plates in the correct spot and went to the bathe while I waited for Jax and the boys.

I walked back into the kitchen to see the boys already sitting down and Jax helping them get their sauces. I sat down and put some barbecue on the plate for my nuggets. We sat and ate silently and before I knew it, the boys were done and asking if they could watch a film. I nodded and let them pick since I didn't know what they could watch. They picked out _The Avengers_ and I put it into the player for them. After it started I motioned for Jax to follow me. We went to my extra room and I turned to him. "Help me?"

He nodded and took his cut off, laying it on the table by the door. He got the baseboards and told me to hold the headboard so he could get the screws in the right spots. I made sure I held it still so that he could get everything lined up just right before we did the same to the foot board.

"It's a good bed, Arianna."

I smiled, looking at the finished four poster. "Your sister picked it out. Said she needed this bed to be waiting on her when she came to visit since you just have a couch."

He chuckled and then we opened the linens and put them on the bed along with the pillows before walking back to the living room. The boys were passed out on the couch and so Jax took my hand and led me out the front door to sit on the porch. I sat next to him as he lit a cigarette. "I thought you didn't smoke."

He took a drag and looked at me. "I'm trying to quit. Abel asked me not to bury his dad on top of his mom."

I nodded and laid my head on his shoulder. "How do we do this?"

He kissed my head and took another drag before answering. "We take it one day at a time, baby."

I smiled and looked at him. "I can do that. We'll have to go slow though. I'm not sure what my mind will let you do at the moment."

He nodded and took my hand in his. I watched as he brought it up and kissed my knuckles, causing a shiver to run down my spine. "We'll have to figure that out. The boys were excited about me and you by the way. I know that Abel could tell I was hurting and since you got here, I haven't been so much. They like that you make me laugh and smile."

"Good. You make me happy too, just so you know."

He leaned in and gave me a kiss. "I should get them home."

I nodded, "Alright. I'm going with your mom to Lodi tomorrow for some shopping but maybe we could have dinner?"

"We could do that, but I'll cook. We'll have steak and you will do nothing. You've done a lot for the me and the boys since you got here, it'll be my way to say thank you."

I gave him a kiss and smiled. "Alright. Do you need help?"

He nodded and then we got up to get the boys in the truck. After they were loaded he shut the door and walked back up to me on the porch. He gave me another kiss. "I really like kissing you."

I knew I blushed when he smiled. "You're not so bad yourself. See you tomorrow."

"Alright, good night, Arianna."

I gave him a quick kiss, "Night, Jax."

I watched and waved as he drove off the drive. I turned back and went in, making sure the door was locked. I walked down to my room and changed into a pair of cotton shorts and a cami before climbing into bed, thoughts of the biker that just left in my head.

_**Alright and here's another for the day. Thanks to all the reviews from you guys, I really love getting them. Make sure to leave a comment below and until tomorrow-Brianna**_


	8. Stones and Rides

I woke up on my own today since it was Saturday, the boys at Gemma's as usual. Today, I was taking Arianna on a ride. It had been two weeks since Trinity left and I had finally convinced her to get on my bike. We hadn't done much except kissing and hand holding, not that either of us were really ready for anything else. I was make a stop to the graveyard today as I did every Saturday, only this time, I was letting go. I was ready to move on with my life, ready to be happy. Arianna was a great person and was great with the boys. Abel and Thomas adored her and that was important to me. I knew Tara would've loved her as her heart was just as big as my late wife's was.

I sat up and threw the blanket off me before heading to the shower. I turned on the water, letting it heat up while I got my towel and things together. After the temperature was right, I got into the shower, having slept the same as I always did without the boys, naked. I sighed as the water slowly finished waking me up and thought about today. Having the blonde I was picking up after lunch on my bike made me nervous. It's not that I didn't want her on it, I did...a lot. That's what scared me. Tara hated everything about the club, but loved me and so learned to tolerate the club and what we did. After I took over for Clay and could make changes, she began to like it, maybe even love it a little. Arianna, though, embraced the life. She fit in so well with my brothers that it was easy to forget at times that she'd only been here about three months.

I washed up and got out, drying myself off before dropping the towel and heading back to the room. I pulled on my boxers and a pair of jeans before slipping into my blue plaid shirt. I ran a brush through my hair and then grabbed some socks since my shoes were in the hall by the front door. I put the socks on and then slid my arms in my cut. I grabbed my wallet, Kabar, and keys before heading to the door. I sat in one of the table chairs in the kitchen, putting on my shoes before heading out to the bike. I mounted my Dyna and then strapped my helmet before starting it up. I waddled backward off the drive before backing out and taking off. I made my way to the cemetery and to the first stop, my dad. I hadn't been here to see him in about a year. I would only come and sit with Tara, the only place I would let myself break.

"Hey, dad." I whispered, sitting down next to the stone.

I just laid my head back onto the cement and thought. I never really spoke out loud but I would think here with him. I always found clarity when sitting at this stone. I thought about Tara and the boys as well as Trinity. I always thought about my sister when here, pretending he could read my thoughts so he knew she was alright. I let my mind wonder to Arianna and the last few months. How I was slowly becoming the man my father would be proud of again, how I was slowly becoming happy again.

"I laugh again, JT." I whispered, looking up.

I sat for a while longer before getting on the bike and riding the short distance to my wife. I parked on the little road and walked up to her stone. I ran my fingers over the letters that spelled her name and "Loving Wife and Mother to Abel and Thomas Teller." I sat directly in front of it and leaned back against it like I always did.

"I met someone and I haven't told you about her, yet. She's really something and is great with the boys. I really like her Tara; I never thought I could feel like this without you and it scares me. Abel and Thomas miss you always but they like I'm smiling again. Her name is Arianna and she helped me in a way no one in our family has been able to. She let me grieve and knows about the baby. I still haven't told Gemma, but I'm starting to cope, now. I love you and miss you, sweetheart." I laid my head back and just sat like I did with dad.

I told her what I wanted to and now I would just be here with her for a few moments before grabbing a bite and picking up Arianna. I thought about the blonde a little more while I was here. I pictured the way she was with the boys so that, like dad, I could pretend Tara was seeing it so she knew they were alright...that I was becoming alright. I pinched the bridge of my nose to help stop the tears and stood up. I cleaned some of the leaves that had fallen onto the arrangement mom had put on the stone monthly and slowly walked back to my bike. I strapped the helmet and then started her up, riding slowly out of the place. I stopped at the shop to check on things and grab a sandwich before heading to Arianna's. The guys were busy working and a few nodded in greeting. I nodded back as I walked into the clubhouse.

"Hey, any sandwich stuff left?" I asked Bobby as the door shut behind me.

He looked up from the table he was sitting at with our monthly budget papers and smiled. "Some, how did it go this morning?"

I motioned for the prospect to make me a sandwich and sat next to the man.

"Alright, I told her about Arianna today. I hadn't done that yet."

Bobby sat his glasses on the papers and leaned in across the table. "I'm happy for you, Jax. I have seen you come alive, brother. It's good to see you smiling again."

I smiled and nodded to the prospect, taking the plate. "I feel good again, Bobby."

He nodded and went back to work while I made quick use of the food in front of me.

When I finished, I gave the prospect the plate and then got up to head out. I waved at the guys and walked to my bike. I mounted it and started it, letting it warm up while I strapped my helmet. I nodded to Chibs, who just pulled up as I took off, and turned off the lot to Arianna's. When I pulled up behind her car, I saw her on the phone sitting on her front porch. She looked nervous and I could understand. We have been talking about Callum so that she can totally get passed him and what he did to her and in return, I tell her about Tara and Wendy.

We became so much closer since my sister left and I was excited she wanted to get over this last hurdle. I let her ease into the ride today by letting her set on the Dyna. I even told her I'd teach her to control it. We weren't doing that today, but maybe soon. I smiled as she got off her cell and held out a hand to help her up. "Hey, baby."

She smiled, "Hey yourself. Your sister says hello."

I smiled and leaned in to give her a kiss, "You ready?"

I watched as she looked at the bike and then back to me, determination in her eyes. "Let's do this."

I nodded and led her to the bike. I pulled mom's helmet out of my saddle bag for her to wear because she made me promise to wear mine. She took it from me and sit it on her head. I helped her buckle it and then strapped mine. I mounted the bike first and then helped her get on behind me.

"Relax, Arianna." I stated, rubbing my hands on hers to get the grip around me to loosen. She nodded and then I felt the grip ease up just a bit. I smiled and turned my head, "Ready?"

She just nodded and I pulled us out in reverse before taking off. We were just riding, getting her used to my bike and how I was different then the bastard that beat on her. We rode out of Charming towards Oakland when I felt her relax and lay her head on my back. I smiled as I rode, not really have a destination in mind. We rode around Oakland as I didn't wanna run in to anyone that would make her question me and the club, stopping at a small truck stop to fill up on gas before turning around. When I turned the bike off, I helped her down before dismounting.

"I'm going to wash up. Want anything inside?"

I stuck my card in the pump and then started pumping the gas before looking up at her.

"Water."

She nodded and I watched as she walked into the station. I smiled and leaned on the bike, enjoying the sunset that was about to happen. I always liked riding at night for some reason and was glad I drove far enough away. I pulled out my phone, calling Gemma.

_"Hey, Jax. Ya home?"_

"Nah, we're filling up and then heading back. We're on the other side of Oakland though. Can the boys stay tonight so that I wont wake them?"

_"Sure, you have some time being a man, Jax. How'd your visit go?"_

I smiled as Arianna walked out of the station toward the bike. "Great. Saw dad and Tara today. I told Tara about Arianna, mom. I'm happy."

_"That's good, Jackson. You should be, she's a great girl, not like I first thought. I gotta go, boys are taking baths."_

"Alright, tell them good night and I love them."

_"Will do."_

I shut the phone and looked up, taking the water from Arianna. "So, how do ya feel, darlin'?"

"Liberated. I didn't think I missed being on a bike that much, Jax. Thank you."

I pulled her to me as the pump stopped and kissed her. "You're welcome." I whispered against her lips before pulling back and hook the pump back in its place.

I mounted and then helped her, putting my water in her bag that she had across her back. I waited for her to get situated and then took her hands in mine, bringing them to my lips and lightly kissing them. "Ready."

She nodded and then I started it and took off, nodding at the couple staring at us as we drove past them. We rode the same way back again and the sun had completely set before we entered Charming. I drove past the shop and to her house, pulling up behind the Jetta. I turned the key and then helped her dismount before getting off the machine. I took her hand and placed Gemma's helmet back on the seat by mine before leading her to the house. We got to the porch and I watched as she turned the key to unlock the door.

"Do you have to go?" she asked, turning to look at me as she pushed the door open.

"Nope, mom's keeping the boys tonight. Told me to be a man."

She laughed and led us into the house. "Wanna watch a movie?"

I nodded and took my cut off, sitting it on the table by the door.

"I'm going to change." she stated and I watched her walk back to her room.

She had gotten comfortable with me and so would wear things that showed her arms and legs, which was a big step for her. I knew how she thought of her body and when she gives me the green light, I know I'd kiss every one she'd let me. I slipped my sneakers off with my toes and then walked into the kitchen to get us a water. I turned to see her in one of her tank tops and a pair of cotton shorts, which I'd never seen her in before. I had to take a deep breath and let it out to calm down before handing her the water.

"Thanks, what do you want to watch?"

I shrugged and we walked over to her movies to try to find one.

I looked at the movies with her and we decided to go with _Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas_. I hadn't seen it and she almost laughed and said then I didn't know much about movies as it was one Johnny Depp's best ones. I smiled as I watched her light up about the movie. I sat on the couch while she got everything ready and popped the movie into the player. I got situated and then she sat next to me. I smiled and pulled her into my side, wrapping my arm around her as she started the movie. I smiled and ran my fingers through her hair as she got comfortable and we watched the movie. It was a good movie and I felt her drift off while we were watching it. This was a good improvement, it meant her body fully trusted me enough to be so vulnerable. I kissed the top of her head as the credits started rolling as she stirred a bit and looked up at me. "Sorry." she whispered, voice husky from sleep.

"It's ok. Want me to go?" I whispered back.

She shook her head. "No."

"Alright."

We just sat there, with her in my arms, and looked into each other eyes. I slowly leaned in and touched my lips to hers, pulling her closer to me. I felt her hand on the back of my neck as she tried to deepen the kiss. I pulled on her a bit and sat her in my lap so she was straddling my waist and licked her bottom lip to ask permission. She granted it and we both let out a moan as our tongues danced together for the first time. I put one arm around her back and the other on the back of her neck to get her as close as I could, making sure my hands didn't actually touch where she may not be ready yet. When air was needed, I pulled back a bit and put my forehead against hers. "Hey." I whispered, when her eyes opened and met mine.

She smiled. "Hey."

I leaned in and kissed her again, trying to keep it light so I wouldn't get worked up. She had other plans apparently as she put her hands in my hair at the base of my neck and pushed her lips against mine to deepen the kiss as she pulled a bit on my hair. I picked her up a bit and flipped us so that she was under me and I was settled between her legs. I pushed my tongue into her mouth when she let out a moan and lifted my arms a bit to make sure she could still breath. When oxygen became thin, I kissed down her jaw to her ear, taking the lobe into my mouth.

She moved her neck to give me access and I kissed and nibbled down it to the spot where her neck meets her shoulder and I nibbled just enough. Apparently that was a spot because her hips bucked and hit me just right, causing a groan and a need to stop before we got out of hand. I pushed up and off her, sitting next to her and putting her legs on my lap. I watched as her breath went back to normal and smiled as I saw how flushed she was. She sat up and looked at me with glazed eyes and smiled, kissing my cheek. "I'm sorry."  
I smiled and kissed her again, "Not needed. I think we both got a little out of hand, darlin'. Surely you could tell that."

She blushed and nodded and I just pulled her back into my lap so I could hold her close. We sat like that, with her in my lap as we both willed our bodies to calm down. I felt her pushing against me and so I loosened my hold around her.

"What now?"

I just smiled and kissed her nose. "What do you want?"

I watched here hazel eyes darken and bit and had to bite back a moan; this woman didn't know just how sexy she was. "Not sex, but making out was fun."

I chuckled, "I agree; however, if I don't stop I will try to take your shorts off, Arianna."

She looked away and I grabbed her chin, making her look at me. "You are so damn beautiful. Can you not feel how I want you?"

She nodded and I kissed her. "We'll get there, but I wanna do it right. I don't want to rush. When I do this with you, it will be because the time is right and we're both right and happy and have moved on from our pasts."

She smiled and kissed me. "You're right. If I asked you to stay and hold me, would that be pushing it?"

I smiled and picked her up. "Darlin', I would love to stay all night with you."

Her face lit up and it made tonight all the better as I carried her, with her legs wrapped around me, to her bed to crash.

_**And here's tonight's update. I may do one more, not sure yet. Thanks go out to awprncss4386, kceeluv, whoneedsasword, yotoots, venetiangrl92, and Legolas'Girl31 for the reviews. For those I may have forgotten, thanks to you also. Please continue to leave them! Until next time-Brianna**_


	9. Together

I sat in the car this morning as I sent a text to Jax to let him know I was on the way to the shop. On the way home from Gemma's last night, I got a flat about two houses down. I knew how to put the spare on thanks to my mum and so wasn't worried since it was Charming and mostly everyone knew who my boyfriend was by this point. It had been two weeks since that bike ride that changed my life and three and a half months since Trinity and Keri made me come here. I was grateful for everything that happened and how my friends, old and new, have helped me.

I went to Lodi with Lyla yesterday since she had the day off and her kids were in school. She told me about her husband, Opie, and how he died. Later at Gemma's I gave Jax a hug and told him that she told me and I was sorry he lost someone that for him was like Trinity and Kerianne to me. He whispered his thanks and then kissed my temple as dinner was served. I sighed and sat my phone down and put the car in reverse so I could back out the drive and get my car to the shop. I drove down the quiet streets of Charming and pulled onto the lot. I parked the car and made my way to the office, not noticing Jax's bike.

"Hey, Gemma."

She looked up and smiled, "Hey, baby. Jax just dropped the boys off so should be here soon. Did ya need anything?"

I nodded, "I got a flat on the way home last night and so was going to get it fixed. Jax knows I was coming this morning."

She nodded and walked out to get a prospect to change and fix my tire. I walked with her over to the table and sat as she pulled out a cigarette. We talked about what Lyla had told me the day before and what she convinced me to buy while at Victoria Secret causing Gemma to laugh.

"Are you wearing the set now?"

I shook my head. "No, it's got a corset that goes with it, so I'm saving it. Lyla told me Jax was going to rip it off if he ever saw it."

"Saw what?"

I jumped and turned around to see the man in question behind me with a smirk on his face and I knew the blush had crept up on my face. I just watched him as he sit next to me and took my hand in his. He's been a week without a cigarette and I was very proud of him for doing this for Abel, it showed he really loved his sons and didn't want them to think their dad was going to die soon. I laid my head on his shoulder and he kissed the top of it.

"Ya didn't answer, Arianna."

I looked up at him and smiled, whispering in his ear. "Lyla convinced me to buy something for you while we were shopping."

He pulled back and smiled, "That right. When do I get to see it?"

I smiled and shrugged, knowing he didn't know I had it all planned. They had a late church meeting tonight since some of them were going on a run in the morning and so Gemma was keeping the boys. He was to be coming to my house to "watch a movie" which I was hoping he had figured out that I wasn't planning on a movie at all. The set Lyla and I picked out was a black corset with bright blue ribbon and a matching thong with a garter belt to hold up the stockings. I had some heels already, so I would just wear them.

"You're all set, Arianna."

We looked over to see the prospect with my keys. "Thanks. I should be going; got errands to run."

I gave Jax a kiss and then nodded at Gemma, who was smiling, before taking the keys and heading to my car. I got in and sighed. I didn't actually have anything to do today as I wasn't planning on making any dinner. They were having dinner for everyone at the clubhouse tonight, so I wouldn't need food for me and Jax. I started the car and smiled at Jax as I pulled out. I drove home and got out, going straight for my jet tub. I started it up and then went to gather all my things. I had bought new coconut scented bath salts and gel as well as shaving gel because Jax told me he liked it the other night. I had already washed my hair this morning, so I pulled it up into a high bun on top of my head to keep it from getting wet.

I stripped out of my cotton shorts and cami, stepping into the tub. I turned the water on as well as the jets and just laid back, making sure my phone was within reach, but not too close for if someone called. I laid back and let the jets message my muscles a bit before reaching for my razor. I lathered up the shaving gel and put it on my legs and then let the razor to its job. After I shaved everything that needed to, I washed off and then got out. I wrapped a pink towel around me and then made sure to rinse out the tub after the water had drained out. I walked into the room and looked at my phone, noticing it was about 3:00 and sighed.

I had to be at the shop at 5:00 for dinner and so went to my bag to pull out my outfit. I put it on and thanks to Lyla, knew how to tie and tighten it myself. I then pulled a dark green tank top and a hoodie over the corset so that Jax couldn't quite figure out what it was, just that I had something on under my shirt. I then pulled the thong and garter belt into place and put the stockings on. I then went to my closet and found the black skirt that Lyla let me borrow that would just cover the belt before slipping it up over my legs. I then bent over and found my black stiletto pumps and pulled them out to put my by bag in the kitchen, grabbing my phone on the way.

I then walked back to the bathroom to dry and pull my hair up on the sides, making sure the shortest layer was the only part pinned up since he likes my hair down. I then pulled the hot rollers out and and put some in my hair to make it a bit wavy, which he hadn't seen before. While they were cooling and making the curls, I pulled out my make up and did it up. I put in a touch of green to the smokey eye and liner to make the green in my eyes pop. I then put on my lip gloss and turned to pick up my clothes to put them in the hamper as the doorbell sounded. I looked at the clock by my bed, 4:30, so it must me Lyla. She wanted to make sure I covered everything because Jax may just take me to his room. That was the reason for wearing the outfit. They were staying real late and I was to be riding with Lyla and then home with Jax on the bike. I walked down and opened the door to see my friend, smiling.

"You did good, babe."

I smiled, "Thanks. I still need to pack a bag. I'm telling him it's for if I get tired while they are in church."

She nodded, "Good thinking; and I can't tell you're wearing the corset so unless he keeps his arms around your waist all night, he wont either."

I nodded, "Good."

She followed me back and I grabbed a bag from my closet. I sat it on the bed by Lyla and then went to pack some knickers and a bra before grabbing a pair of boot cut jeans, a black tank top, and my converse. I then went and grabbed my brush, toothpaste, and toothbrush, putting them into the bag as well. I zipped it up and then put it over my chest. "Ready?"

She smiled, "Oh yeah, he's gonna flip when he sees you and the hose just leave a hint of something but looks like you don't want everyone to see what's really there. He wont be able to keep his hands off you and the other girls are gonna flip. Glad I get to see it. You do realize this is as much as him pretty much claiming you and you him, right?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I do. Which is part of the reason to be dressing up like this; however, the halter was a no go or he'd figure out what I had on."

"Makes sense. That and he doesn't like his women to show what they got. This way you keep him guessing and since he knows what's on your body, will just love the fact you trust him enough to wear the skirt."

I smiled, "I know, and I'm ready to get this over with."

"Then let's go, girl."

We laughed and I locked the door, following Lyla to her car. I was real nervous and so didn't talk the whole way there. Lyla squeezed my hand when she stopped the car at the shop.

"You'll do fine. They aren't even out here. Besides, if the girls see his reaction to you, it'll be better."

I nodded and took in a breath before releasing it. "Let's do this."

She smiled, "There's the girl that belongs to the president."

I opened the door and shut it after putting my bag over my shoulder. Lyla stood by me the whole way into the building, opening the door for us and letting me through first. Everyone stopped and looked at me, but Jax. He wasn't in there and I started trying to find him when Chibs gave me a hug.

"He's in the loo, baby girl." he whispered and I felt my nerves calm a bit.

When I pulled back from Chibs I saw him in the corner of my eye and turned to look at him. I knew my smile grew with his as he took in what I was wearing. All the guys knew what it took for me to even wear the skirt, let alone showing as much as I was. I kept my eyes on him as he walked up and pulled me to him in a hug. "You look beautiful, baby."

"Thank you." I whispered back as we pulled apart.

He gave me a small kiss and took my bag. "My room?"

I just nodded and watched him as he took my bag.

"Just who in the hell do you think you are?"

Lyla and I turned to see some girl standing with two others. I cocked an eyebrow at her and smiled.

"I think, and just let me tell you whore, that I'm the girl that man has been seeing for the last three weeks...ever since his sister came to see me. I believe he's been in my bed a couple times too, but who knows. You could ask him."

I gestured behind her and she turned to see Jax walking back over. She watched as he approached me and kissed my temple as he pulled me to his side. I smiled as she humphed and walked off.

"What was that?" He whispered in my ear.

"Just a whore wanting to know who I was so I told her a bit of it. Why?"

I looked up at him and he smiled. "You're my old lady if you wanna be, darlin'."

I blinked a bit and then could feel the smile spread on my face and nodded.

He beamed at me and I saw it. His face was the man in those photos I kept close from my first night here. He bent down and kissed me again and them pulled back when Bobby and Gemma pronounced it was time to eat. I sat down after Jax insisted on getting my plate for me and sighed. I forgot how uncomfortable these shoes were, but they were serving their purpose. I could see the desire and lust in Jax's looks since I got here 15 minutes ago and knew it was going to get worse as the night went on. We had gone a little further since the first night he stayed at my house, but hadn't finished out the night with sex.

My head wasn't quite ready and he was alright with that. Two nights ago was a big almost, though. We pleasured each other orally and I knew as he slept, I was ready. I had spent that night at his house, like normal, but always made sure I was up and gone before he had to get the boys up for school. Tonight, I was hoping my head wouldn't betray me with false readiness. I wanted the man that was now walking to me with two plates and two beers, very talented if I say so myself. He sat down the food and bottles, taking the seat next to me as Lyla took the one across. I smiled as he placed his hand on my thigh and picked up my fork, digging into the delicious food that Bobby and Gemma always made.

Everyone talked as we ate and when everyone was finished, Gemma made the croweaters get the party up and ready to send the guys off to Reno for the day tomorrow while Lyla and I helped do the dishes and put away any leftovers. The guys headed into church about ten minutes later and I told Jax that I'd be outside with Lyla since Gemma was taking the boys home. Lyla, Gemma, and I watched all the kids play in the play area for a bit before Gemma took them all for a sleep over. Lyla had started seeing Juice and so was going to wait on him. We helped Gemma get all the kids into her SUV and then waved as they drove off.

"So you ready?" Lyla asked, putting her arm through mine.

I smiled. "Yes, I do believe I am."

"Good, it's time to get ready. I'll tell Jax you're in the room."

I shook my head. "Do you think I could ride like this?"

"Not in a skirt, no."

I nodded. "Help me get the jeans on. I brought some loose ones."

She nodded and then walked with me back to Jax's room. We went in and shut the door and I opened and pulled the jeans out as Lyla locked it. I unzipped the skirt while she made sure my corset was still tight enough and then retied it for me. I sat on the bed and she helped me pull the jeans up over the hose and then tied my shoes while I buttoned the pants. I put the skirt back into the bag and then put it over my shoulder, following my friend to the main room. We got back to the bar area as the doors of church opened and I let out a breath, knowing I just made it. We walked up to the guys and I heard Lyla telling Juice that Gemma offered to take all the kids for a big sleepover so she could be a woman. I watched Jax smile at them as I took his hand. He looked at me. "You changed."

"Yes, I wasn't going to ride your bike in heels and a skirt." I stepped on my tip toes and whispered in his ear. "Take me to bed, Teller."

I pulled back and smirked as I saw a darker color blue in his eyes as he looked back at me. I watched the smile grow on his face. "Of course, ma'am."

I smiled as I gave him a kiss and then let him lead me to the bike outside. We mounted it and I took his helmet, strapping it to my head. I put my arms around him and laid my head on his back as he took off. This was home, Jax and the boys, this town. It was home. I kept my eyes closed and just breathed in his scent as he led us home. I pulled back as he slowed down and pulled in the drive.

"Stay?"

He simply nodded as I took the helmet off and gave it to him. He took it and put it on the handle bars before leading me to my door. I unlocked it and led him in the house.

"I'm going to change real quick."

He nodded and let go of my hand. I walked down the hall and into my room. I took my hoodie off and pulled the tank over my head. I then undid my jeans and slowly toed my shoes off before letting the jeans fall.  
"JAX, COULD YOU HELP ME WITH SOMETHING PLEASE." I called down to the biker waiting on me. I quickly checked myself in my dresser mirror as I heard him pad down the hall. I opened the bathroom door and leaned against it as he reach my door.

"What do ya ne..."

I smiled at him as he stopped talking and took in what I was wearing. My smile grew, as did my blush, as I watched his eyes skim down my body and back up again. When his eyes met mine, I saw a hunger in them. I slowly walked up to him and took his cut off, eyes not leaving his.

"I have this itch that I think I need help with. I just can't quite reach it."

I sat his cut on the dresser next to me as he grabbed my waist and pulled me to him. "Is this what you had on all night?" he whispered

I just nodded and the groan that left this throat before claiming my lips with his went straight to my snatch, causing my knickers to slowly dampen. I slowly brought my hands to the buttons on his shirt and slowly unbuttoned them, following the open path with my tongue till I was on my knees in front of him. I looked up at him to find him looking at me. I kept my eyes on his as I undid his jeans and pulled them down his legs with his boxers. I ran my fingers back up his legs and watched as his eyes closed and his mouth opened a bit when my fingers wrapped their way around him. I started pumping as I watched his face come undone. When his eyes opened and found mine again, I slipped his shaft through my lips and started to bob, taking him in and out of me.

My eyes finally closed as his hands found their way to my hair and his fingers started messaging my scalp. I could feel his balls start to tighten as my hand made its way to message them and I let a hum out, causing him to explode. He picked me up and sat me on my dresser, plunging his tongue into my mouth. I let my tongue dance with his till we both need air. He led his lips down my jaw and to my neck, nibbling down to my collar bone as his fingers let the tie out out of the corset, loosening it as he went. He pulled back as he took the corset off and my head leaned against my mirror as my back arched when his lips sucked a nipple into his mouth. He kissed further down still till he reached my thong and garter belt. I watched as he slowly pushed the tiny fabric aside and a moan left my mouth as his thumb found my clit.

I could feel my hips start to buck on their own accord and moaned his name as his tongue found its way to my lower regions. He looked up at me as his tongue licked at my juices and it was almost my undoing. He gripped my hips as he settled himself on his knees, making me stay in place as he worked his magic. One of his hands left my hip and I screamed as he stroked my insides just right, causing me to orgasm on his face. He licked up all he could before picking me up and laying me on the bed, plunging his tongue into my mouth. I moaned as his hips started to moved in time with mine and my back arched, meeting him all the way. He pulled back and grabbed onto belt, unhooking it and running it down my legs with the stockings, only then did I realize I lost my shoes at some point. He then ran his fingers back up my legs, keeping his eyes on mine, and taking my knickers down the same way. I sat up on my elbows as he disappeared and then came back up with a little foil packet in his mouth, ripping it open. I smiled as I watched him roll it down his dick and then he smiled as he crawled slowly over me, resting between my legs. "Take me, Jackson." I whispered, looking into his eyes.

"Yes, ma'am." He whispered back, kissing me as he positioned himself at my opening. We both let out a moan, enjoying the fact that we were joined as he was pushing all the way inside me to the hilt. He slowly started rocking, pulling out and pushing in, and I met him all the way. He gripped my hip as I pulled the other leg up and around his waist, letting him hit me deeper then he was before. He sat up and held me down as he pounded into me. At this angle, he was hitting my g-spot on the target and I couldn't help but come undone under him.

He fell back down and took my mouth with his tongue as the pace picked up. I knew he could tell when I was getting close again as he lifted up on his arms a bit and took his fingers down to pinch my clit. We kept out eyes on each other as he started to push a little harder and faster, causing me to hang on to my headboard so he couldn't pull me off. He turned me over and I laid on my stomach as he continued to pound into me. I could tell when he was close as his movements had more of a mission to them. I arched my back just right and we both came together as his arms gave out and he laid on my back. He rolled onto his back and pulled me to him, running his fingers through my hair. I laid my head on his chest and sighed, closing my eyes as his breathing evened out and I followed him into peace.

_**Alright, I know a big apology is needed for the updates everyday didn't work. Between getting a migraine, getting my girls ready for school, and my oldest going to the ER I didn't have time. She's fine and they are both ready for school to start. Hope the lemon makes up for it. Thanks to everyone who has been patient and had reviewed. It really means a lot to me and I hope you continue to leave your comments at the bottom. Until Next time-Brianna**_


	10. Starting Over

I sat in the chair in the kitchen and opened up the box in my hand, staring at the diamond that was in it. The last eight months since that woman came into my life everything changed. She had helped me cope with more then I even knew I needed help with. She helped me grieve over Tara and the baby to the point where I told my mother everything. Gemma took it well, and we both cried over the loss of the new baby that would've been here.

Today though, I'm happy. I still go to Tara every Saturday but now, Arianna goes with me. I have thought about today a lot for the last month and a half. Today, Arianna would take my name. We'd be married and the house we built together would be finished in a few weeks. The house was a gift from Elliot, who had gotten over his prejudice after Arianna told him about Callum and what went down with that. He had came to me and asked for forgiveness and to thank the club for once again taking care of the ladies in his family. Tristan had even taken to coming around so Arianna could get to know her cousin and was now dating one of the prospects.

"Baby, you ready?"

I looked up at my mom and the guys that came in behind her. Juice and Chibs were standing with me today, Chibs in the spot that I always thought Opie would be at. I smiled up at my brothers and my mother before closing the box and handing it to my VP.

"Let's do this."

They all smiled at me and Gemma hugged me to her. "She's good for you, Jackson."

I pulled her tighter to me, "Thanks, Ma."

She nodded and then we walked out to take our places.

The boys were sitting with her as Ari and I just wanted a small ceremony. Trinity and Kerianne flew in for this and they would be walking with my beautiful bride in a few moments. I took my spot next to Bobby and waited, noticing Lyla sitting close to us with her and Opie's kids along with her belly big with Juice's. Those two shocked the hell out of us, but they were happy so we didn't care. I heard the music to signal to the girls and looked up as the doors opened and my sister started to walk down the isle, followed by Kerianne. When my future wife came down with Happy, I could help but smile at her.

She was in a cream color dress and flats, her belly barely poking out. We had found out right after I asked her to be mine that she was carrying my child. We couldn't believe it since she didn't actually think she could get pregnant because of the guy butchering her. We talked to her doctor about it and they were monitoring her closely so that they could stop any complications early if needed. She smiled at me and I could see tears in her eyes.

I took her hand from Happy and tucked a stray hair from her face as we turned to Bobby. I couldn't hear much of what was said because of the woman beside me. I remembered to say everything that was needed, even the part we all say and she blushed as I told her that I would ride her as much as my Harley.

"I love you." She had whispered against my lips as we kissed for the first time as husband and wife.

"I love you, too." I whispered back as we pulled apart.

I took her hand as we turned and walked between the crowd that was cheering as we walked back to the house. We partied and danced for hours till it was time for us to head out. We were riding out to the cabin for a few days, the boys staying with Gemma. Gemma and Chibs had taken our things out for us this morning so that we could ride there tonight.

"Ready, baby?"

I looked over from talking to Chibs to see my bride had changed for the ride up there. I walked over to her and took her in my arms, "Always. Let me say good bye to the boys."

She smiled and gave me a kiss before letting me go. I walked into the boys room here at Ari's place as mine was sold and we were keeping this one to give to the boys one day.

"Hey guys, we're about to head out."

They looked up at me and smiled. I walked in and gave them a hug. They both loved Arianna and I was so grateful for that. They both knew she wasn't wanting to be their mommy, but they loved how happy she had made me since arriving all those months ago. I pulled back. "Y'all be good for grandma."

The nodded.

"When y'all coming back?" Thomas asked, sitting on his bed.

I sat next to him. "About a week. We're just going to the cabin and can come back if we need too. The doctor didn't want us to go far while Ari's pregnant."

We had sat them down when we found out and had been very truthful about the baby. I was surprised they had taken it well, but was happy that they seemed excited to have a little brother or sister. We had decided to wait because Ari mostly didn't want to get her hopes up so we didn't know what we were going to have. She had told me that she didn't want to get her hopes up no matter if it was a boy or a girl and then be disappointed if something happened. I agreed because I understood why she was like that. She had been emotional, more than Tara, but no different then other pregnant women. I walked back into the living room and to my wife.

"Hey, ready?"

She smiled and took my hand. "Of course, Mr. Teller"

I smiled and pulled to me, kissing her on the lips. "Then let's go, Mrs. Teller."

I led her out to my Dyna and helped her get on behind me. She wrapped her arms around me and then I pulled out, heading out on the path to starting over with the woman behind me on my bike.

_**Alright, and here's the end to this story. I know it's short and not my best, but this is how my creative juices said it should end. Until the next one...Brianna**_


End file.
